<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suicide Squad by FlashpointParadox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035378">Suicide Squad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashpointParadox/pseuds/FlashpointParadox'>FlashpointParadox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashpointParadox/pseuds/FlashpointParadox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson era un chico normal, ¿no? Viviendo como un inadaptado como todos los niños. Todo eso cambia cuando su maestra de álgebra le quiere matar pero, en vez de ser salvado gracias a Quirón, es salvado por un escuadrón cuyos miembros parecen sacados de una tira cómica. En vez de unirse al Campamento Mestizo, Percy se une al Escuadrón Suicida, grupo que TRATA de salvar el día pero que es un completo desastre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>LIBRO 1</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>PERCY JACKSON Y EL LADRÓN DEL RAYO</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mi profesora de introducción al álgebra casi me mata. El Equipo A me salva el culo. ¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo?</strong> </em>
</p><p>Ser un semidiós apesta.</p><p>Es una puta mierda. ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que haya dicho una palabrota? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te contará una historia para niños de 12 años? Lamento decepcionarte, pero esta historia tiene de todo menos la etiqueta "<em>para todos los públicos</em>".</p><p>Tío, esto no es Harry Potter. Aquí no hay Sombrero Seleccionador, Quidditch o piñas bailarinas (lo sé, Rowling estaba fumada cuando escribió eso). Esto parece más una película de Michael Bay, sí, con solo decir eso ya lo estoy dejando todo claro. Mira, quiero que imagines esta historia de la siguiente manera: Michael Bay, deus ex machina, dioses griegos muy <em>generosos</em>, explosiones y sesos desparramados, y varios idiotas salvando el día (mejor dicho, <strong>intentando</strong> salvar el día).</p><p>Percy (sí, así me llamo, no preguntes por mi nombre completo), ¿cómo alguien de tu edad se ha metido en algo así? Fácil. Soy un semidiós. Es decir, mi madre es humana pero mi padre es un dios (y no, no es un elogio). Mira, lo normal hubiese sido que Grover me hubiese llevado al Campamento Mestizo, pero, por alguna extraña razón, he acabado metido junto a un grupo de matados.</p><p>Quizás me digas Percy, <em>¡Yo quiero vivir ese sueño!</em> O <em>¿Tu padre es un dios griego? ¡Asombroso! </em>Cierra este libro y vete a leer Charly y la Fábrica de Chocolate. En cuanto leas esto, te alegrarás de ser una persona corriente que no tiene nada que ver con Titanes y misiones suicidas.</p><p>Okay. Creo que me he explicado con claridad.</p><p>Mi nombre es Percy Jackson.</p><p>Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.</p><p>¿Soy un niño con problemas?</p><p>Sí. Podríamos llamarlo así.</p><p>Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.</p><p>Lo sé. Suena a tortura. De por sí, las excursiones escolares son una porquería, pero si hablamos de la academia Yancy, entonces se llevaría la corona. La academia Yancy era un centro de pago por lo que, era lógico que nos metiéramos en esta clase de excursiones, de alguna manera tenían que justificar el por qué de sus precios tan caros. Bueno, también hay que recordar que es un centro para personas con problemas, o sea, gente a la que sus padres no soportan y los envían a este centro para que vivan allí durante el año escolar y los entretengan con excursiones baratas.</p><p>Era como vivir en un asilo de ancianos, solo que volvíamos a nuestras casas una vez acabado el año escolar.</p><p>Al menos teníamos al profesor Brunner. Un tipo de mediana edad que parecía ser el tipo calvo de los X-Men solo que con pelo. Era un profesor con el que te llegabas a encariñar un montón, se esforzaba en hacer la excursión lo más entretenida posible.</p><p>Lo malo. Estaba la profesora Dodds, una profesora que parecía ser una mezcla entre una profesora de matemáticas con una motorista chunga. Ah. También estaba Nancy Bobofit. La guinda del pastel.</p><p>La excursión con el profesor Brunner fue genial (dentro de lo que cabe). Vimos escenas pintorescas de la mitología griega como Cronos devorando a sus hijos, y montones de objetos de cerámica que milagrosamente tenían 3000 años de antigüedad. A partir de ahí todo estaba bien. Una excursión escolar normal y corriente. El problema de todo ocurrió con Nancy Bobofit.</p><p>Okay. Siempre, en cualquier escuela, hay un matón. Ese tipo al que ni siquiera le darías la hora porque enviaría tu trasero al cubo de la basura. Bien, Nancy iba por esa rama. No era de esos matones que abusaban de su fuerza, ella era de otra rama distinta, ella no paraba de tocarme los cojones. Bueno, no paraba de meterse con Grover y yo.</p><p>Creo que hay que estar lo suficientemente mal de la cabeza como para meterse con Grover. Grover era un chico de mi clase que tenía toda la pinta de haber repetido varios años ya que padecía un severo caso de acné más una perilla en la barbilla. Sufría de un problema en las piernas que hacía que tuviera que usar muletas durante toda la vida. En otras palabras. Era un minusválido.</p><p>¿Ves a donde llego? Nadie en su sano juicio se metería con Grover por su problema. Sin embargo, Nancy no estaba dentro de sus cabales. Además, que contaba con el apoyo de la señora Dodds quien, siempre la defendía. Ella tenía las espaldas cubiertas. Ah, por cierto. La señora Dodds me odiaba.</p><p>La excursión en el Museo había finalizado. Era la hora del almuerzo y, Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría qué pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.</p><p>Aquella hora era un momento de tranquilidad. No estábamos encerrados en esas cuatro paredes que llamaban <em>academia</em>, estábamos al aire libre, fuera de nuestra zona de confort, contemplando, aunque por poco tiempo el día a día de Nueva York. Veía pasar la corriente de taxis por la carretera, procedentes de la Quinta Avenida, no pude evitar pensar en mi mamá quien vivía a solo unas calles de allí.</p><p>La mayoría de los niños de Yancy provenían de familias adineradas, familias que tenían la oportunidad de llevar de vacaciones a sus hijos a cualquier parte del mundo (aunque luego los abandonasen en ese centro durante todo el año). En cambio, yo…</p><p>Tenía que soportar a Gabe el Apestoso durante las vacaciones. Gabe era mi <em>padrastro,</em> aunque para mí solo era el tipo que esclavizaba a mi madre mientras él se ponía a jugar póker con sus amigos. Era un capullo, siempre se gastaba el dinero en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre, mientras mi madre debía cumplirle todos sus caprichos y exigencias. Y Dios… Apestaba a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio. Ni siquiera el vampiro de Crepúsculo se atrevería a acercarse a él.</p><p>Lo único que me tranquilizaba un poco era estar con mi madre. Mamá era la persona más buena de todo este planeta, ¿Qué hacía casada con ese gordo cabrón? Hacía un montón de tiempo que no la veía, quería llegar a casa y poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella (aún si tuviera a Gabe detrás de mí soltando su oloroso aliento). Quería llegar con la noticia de que no me iban a expulsar para siempre de otro instituto, que esta excursión fue distinta, que yo estaba cambiando. Tal vez ella no me gritase cuando se enteraba de que otro instituto me cerraba las puertas para siempre pero no quería decepcionarla…</p><p>No obstante, el destino quiso que este año fuera distinto a los anteriores, pero no para mejor.</p><p>Nancy Bobofit vino acompañada con su grupo de amigas como si fueran los Ballas de San Andreas. Ella comenzó a molestar a Grover desparramando su almuerzo en su regazo como si fuera un trapo. El Consejero Escolar me dijo que contara hasta diez para calmarme, pero no podía controlarme. Algo dentro de mí comenzó a estallar cuando vi a Nancy humillar a mi amigo Grover, comencé a recordar mi fabulosa vida con Gabe el Apestoso, sobre como trataba a mi madre o como me robaba el dinero para su estúpido póker mientras me amenazaba para que no se lo contará a mamá (sino quería luego ser molido a palos). Algo dentro de mí estalló mientras veía como me sonreía con su horrenda sonrisa de dientes torcidos.</p><p>Lo único que recuerdo es que las amigas de Nancy estaban gritando con mucho miedo como si hubieran visto a un fantasma. No paraban de mirar al suelo donde estaba… Nancy.</p><p>Nancy Bobofit estaba en el suelo, con un charco de agua que se extendía donde su… cadáver.</p><p>¡Nancy estaba muerta! ¡Le faltaba la cabeza! Era como si un cañón le hubiera disparado en la cara. Por el charco de agua se extendía los trozos de lo que quedaba de su cabeza. No podía creerlo. Su cadáver no paraba de tambalearse como si se hubiera percatado de que le faltaba la cabeza y que estaba perdiendo sangre.</p><p>Siento como algo líquido recorre mi cara. Con la mano temblorosa, toco mi cara solo para darme cuenta que ese líquido era… la sangre de Nancy.</p><p>Comencé a gritar con mucho terror. Nada de esto tenía sentido. ¿Cómo era posible que Nancy estuviera muerta? La gente no daba crédito a lo que veía, nadie se esperaba que una excursión escolar terminará con la muerte de una estudiante, mucho menos que su cabeza explotará como si Superman la hubiese frito con sus rayos láser.</p><p>- Pe-pe-Percy, ¡tenemos que irnos! – decía Grover mientras intentaba que yo me espabilara y me fuera cagando leches.</p><p>Lo sé. Estaba demasiado asombrado como para darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor. Frente a mí, venía hecha una furia, la profesora Dodds. Ahora sí que estaba jodido. El profesor Brunner iba todo lo rápido que podía con esa silla de ruedas, pero la profesora Dodds le ignora y le hace un corte de mangas.</p><p>-¡Profesora! ¡Nancy…! ¡Fue Percy Jackson! –</p><p>Genial. Os amo chicas.</p><p>-¡Percy tenemos que irnos!- grita Grover soltando un alarido que no parecía humano sino de una… cabra.</p><p>-¡DETENTE PERCY JACKSON! – grita la señora Dodds.</p><p>La sangre se me helo cuando oí esa voz. Era como oír a la niña del Exorcista mezclado con la voz de Freddy Krueger en la primera película (¡Oye! ¡Culpa a <em>The Thinker</em> por esa comparación!). No hace falta decir que no tenía energías como para moverme.</p><p>-¡Profesora Dodds! ¡Soy inocente! ¡Yo no sé que ha ocurrido…! –</p><p>-¡Cállate, hijo de Poseidón! – vocifera mi profesora.</p><p>¿Hijo de qué? Si eso era un insulto… Mira que oí insultos mejores.</p><p>-¡Hay que ser demasiado idiota como para usar tus poderes después de todo lo que has liado! – la profesora Dodds me agarra del cuello con una sola mano. Para ser una profesora escuálida, tenía mucha fuerza.</p><p>Ya os estaréis imaginando la imagen. Una profesora de algebra con una leve obsesión por los motoristas agarrando del cuello a un alumno. Homer Simpson no se animó a tanto.</p><p>-Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño. Será mejor que confieses sino quieres vértelas con mi jefe- dice ella mientras se le iluminaban los ojos como carbones en una barbacoa.</p><p>Grover intenta liberarme, pero es enviado lejos gracias a la señora Dodds. Una cosa era segura, mi profesora de algebra era un super humano ya que la fuerza del golpe había enviado muy lejos a Grover y le hizo rodar como si fuera un muñeco de trapo tirado por un molesto bebé lleno esteroides.</p><p>¿Sabes que es más gracioso? Que esto no era lo más extraño que me estaba ocurriendo. Se volvieron más extrañas las cosas cuando el señor Brunner me lanzo un bolígrafo y me dijo:</p><p>—¡Agárralo, Percy! –</p><p>¿Es enserio? ¿Un bolígrafo? ¿En qué se suponía que me iba a ayudar esto? Levanto el brazo y lo recojo. Justo a tiempo para que la señora Dodds l vea, gruña y comience a transformar en Man-Bat.</p><p>Sí. En Man-Bat. De nuevo, culpa de The Thinker. La profesora Dodds se estaba transformando hasta convertirse en una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…</p><hr/><p>Siempre tuve la curiosidad de como sería volar en helicóptero en Nueva York. Ver la ciudad desde varios pies de altura debe ser alucinante ya que todo parece ser tan pequeño, al menos eso pensaba cuando vi por primera vez <em>Spider-Man</em>. Ahora me parecía eso todo menos bonito. Volar siendo agarrado por un par de garras delantera que se suponen que eran las responsables de ponerte un 0 en Algebra, por una profesora que parecía ser un demonio encubierto… No era muy agradable y el quitaba lo lindo de volar. Lois Lane me daba envidia.</p><p>Volamos por toda la Gran Manzana a una velocidad superior como cuando te despiertas a cinco minutos de que empiecen las clases. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho para que la señora Dodds me este haciendo esto (porque al parecer lo de Nancy no era la razón principal) era lo suficientemente gordo como para divertirse un rato conmigo y luego hacerme trizas.</p><p>Sé que sonará extraño, pero me pareció ver (mientras iba más rápido que Sonic) a un helicóptero de combate que me seguía. Sí, no estoy bromeando. Sobre el helicóptero, asomándose desde la entrada del vehículo, se asomaba un tipo que parecía tener mi estatura, iba vestido de un traje que parecía un cosplay barato. Usaba un traje amarillo con delineado azul. Tenía una lanza o jabalina en una de sus manos. Sí, un cuadro muy interesante.</p><p>De entre todos los sitios donde debíamos aterrizar, aterrizamos en el Trump World Tower. ¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa terrorífica tenia este sitio? De todos los lugares donde me podían matar como Harlem… ¿Me iban a matar en el edificio de un ricachón? Casi hubiera preferido que me matarán antes…</p><p>La señora Dodds se detiene y me lanza sobre el techo. Caigo rodando sobre el lugar justo hasta el borde. Dios, menudo susto. ¿Sabes cuanto mide eso? Hubiera muerto aplastado.</p><p>-¿Últimas palabras, hijo de Poseidón? – dice la señora Dodds mientras extiende las garras.</p><p>Aquí se iba a acabar mi vida. Vaya mierda. Menuda vida más corta. Ni siquiera he podido cumplir mis metas como sacar a mamá de Gabe el Apestoso. Dicen que si cierras los ojos cuando te mueres, es menos doloroso…</p><p>-Si, Alecto. Tenemos unas palabras para ti. Deja al chico sino quieres que enviemos tu trasero al Inframundo – dice una voz extraña.</p><p>Abro los ojos. La boca se me abre del asombro. Estaba el tipo de la jabalina con un megáfono.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Detrás de él estaban un grupo de personas que también usaban cosplays baratos. Había uno que vestía de una forma normal, uno que tenía pinta de militar, aunque usara una camisa amarilla que cortaba el rollo de chico duro con todo el armamento que tenía.</p><p>
  
</p><p>La profesora Dodds o <em>Alecto</em> miraba sorprendida la escena. No sé si por miedo o por estupefacción. Del helicóptero salieron el tipo de la jabalina que mirándolo de cerca tenía mi mano, aunque eso no le quitaba que parecía un Adonis (su cara parecía haber sido esculpida por un artista) aunque se veía ridículo con ese antifaz. A su lado estaba el militar de la camiseta amarilla el cual tenía la pinta de "acabemos esto de una vez que en veinte minutos debo recoger a mis hijos". Debo decirte que este tipo imponía respeto el resto no.</p><p>Los demás miembros parecían ser sacados de una parodia de MTV. Uno de ellos parecía ser Ciclope de los X-Men pero vestía con todos los colores del arco iris (no sé si usaba eso para infundir temor o mostrar su sexualidad).</p><p>
  
</p><p>Otro usaba un disfraz ridículo que emulaba a la era esa donde los héroes usaban los calzoncillos afuera. Tenía en su espalda dos tubos grandes conectados a través de dos pistolas. No eran armas, lo sé porque su escudo (el del pecho) era el dibujo de un bote de mostaza y kétchup cruzados a modo de bandera pirata.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Luego estaba otro tipo que… okay, es muy bizarro. Imagínate a un adolescente que usaba una mascara de hockey y las protecciones de un jugador de futbol, en posición de ataque con un bate de beisbol.</p><p>
  
</p><p>El otro tipo parecía un Beethoven con el violín, pero usaba una máscara de Halloween, lo que le daba la apariencia de un violinista zombie.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hubo alguien que se salvaba, era un chico de mi edad que parecía usar un traje de Kill Bill solo que usaba pantalones negros y una chaqueta roja. Usaba gafas de estilo militar, era como ver a un mini Kurt Cobain con dosis de Kill Bill.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mis esperanzas se fueron al garete cuando salió del helicóptero un niño que parecía ser un elfo latino de Santa Claus. El tipo usaba un mono blanco repleto de lunares de distintos colores. Para rematar usaba unas gafas de corte militar como si aquello le hiciera más rudo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>¿Os cuento un spoiler? La señora Dodds se rio. Genial, si se ha reído existe la posibilidad de que sea más amable conmigo.</p><p>-¿Enserio mujer? ¿Te has visto a la cara? Con esa dentadura no triunfas ni en una página de citas – dice el tipo de los lunares.</p><p>La profesora Dodds comenzó a reírse cada vez más fuerte.</p><p>-Te lo dije Coronel Chase. Te dije que salir con este pelotón solo mataría al enemigo, pero de la risa – dice el de los lunares al militar de la camiseta amarilla.</p><p>El tipo le mira enfadado por decir su nombre. Que idiota.</p><p>El Coronel le dirige una mirada fría. El chico de los lunares asiente. Se quita unos lunares del traje y se los tira a la señora Dodds quien no para de reírse. Note algo particular, tenía unos antebrazos que parecían iluminarse junto con los lunares. Los lunares brillantes (no te rías, esto es serio) chocaron contra la Señora Dodds. Los lunares hicieron ¡BOOM! Enserio. Literalmente hicieron ¡BOOM!</p><p>Me quede anonadado. No me esperaba que esos lunares fueran así de letales. El chico duende soltó una sonrisa digna de un Leprechaun. Pero la sonrisa le duro muy poco cuando del humo salió hecho una furia la profesora Dodds. Genial, ahora en vez de querer matarme, ahora ella quería matar a este chico. Te amo Chico Lunares.</p><p>Como toda escena de batalla barata. El Escuadrón Suicida (¿a qué es un buen nombre? Con esos disfraces, luchar contra profesoras cuyo trabajo a tiempo parcial es ser un demonio, es un verdadero suicidio) se separa para luchar en conjunto contra Alecto.</p><p>El tipo de la máscara de hockey (no ese tipo de la máscara de hockey, el otro, el que no tiene copyright) saca un stick de hockey y lo golpea con su bate de beísbol luego de que Alecto falla en capturar al Chico Lunares.</p><p>-¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Un stick de hockey?! – dice Alecto desde el aire.</p><p>Había pillado el objeto con sus garras. Seguro ella se esperaría otra cosa pero el pelear contra este tipo de gente era nuevo para ella ya que no pudo evitar que el stick hiciera BOOM como esos lunares.</p><p>El tipo de la jabalina corre hacia ella, parece que él sabía que eso no la había detenido, y comienza a pelear con ella con esa lanza. Debo decir que el tipo se movía con eso como un jedi. Esquivaba todos los ataques con esa jabalina aunque no lograba darle, solo le hizo un rasguño en la mejilla. Alecto se deja de bromas y lo manda lejos hacia afuera.</p><p>Las cosas empezaron a irse a la mierda cuando el Violinista uso su violín a la misma vez que el Rey de los Condimentos iba a usar sus pistolas. Resulta que el violín lanzaba unas ondas más poderosas que la campana de una escuela, vamos que estar expuesto a ello te dejaba un dolor de oídos horrible. Al parecer, los condimentos de kétchup y mostaza chocaron contra esas ondas y se fueron a otro lado. Chocaron contra los ojos del tipo del Arco Iris.</p><p>Aquello ahora parecía una discoteca. Aquella combinación de condimentos hizo que perdiera el enfoque y disparara rayos de arco iris. Parece que esos rayos eran letales ya que le había perforado el pecho del Rey de los Condimentos.</p><p>-¡Chico! ¡Será mejor que uses esa espada que tienes! – dice el tipo de la camisa amarilla - ¡Savant! ¡Javelin! ¡Polka Dot Man! ¡Atacad!</p><p>-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Yo no tengo ninguna espada! ¿Estás pirado? –</p><p>Savant (el Kill Bill masculino) comenzaba a disparar contra la Señora Dodds aunque solo lograba darle en las alas. Javelin (el de la jabalina) sobrevivió gracias a uno de los lunares mágicos y estaba lanzando varios dardos gigantes. Polka Dot Man… estaba lanzando lunares que parecían cohetes de feria chino, eran lunares que explotaban y te cegaban.</p><p>-¡El bolígrafo! ¡Quítale el tapón! -</p><p>-¿Estás loco? – le grito. Percy, que buenas preguntas haces.</p><p>-¡Estamos luchando contra una Furia! ¡No estoy de bromas! –</p><p>De pronto, la señora Dodds venía hacia mí mas veloz que el viaje que hicimos antes. Estaba hecho un desastre. Tenía clavados en todo el cuerpo: dardos, sierras metálicas, y todo tipo de cosas. El Coronel no logra disparar a tiempo. En esos pocos segundos, destapé el lápiz y lo extendí con mi mano derecha. Este era mi fin. Cierro los ojos para morir en paz… No sentía nada. Ni siquiera agonía. Abro los ojos y veo que la señora Dodds no estaba y que el bolígrafo que tenia en la mano ya no estaba, ahora era una espada digna del Señor de los Anillos.</p><p>-¿Tenías una espada? ¡¿Por qué no la usaste antes?! – dice Polka Dot Man.</p><p>Basta decir que estaba muy asombrado. MUY asombrado. No me esperaba nada de esto.</p><p>-Bien hecho, chico. Has derrotado a una Furia – me dice el Coronel mientras me toca el hombro – Por cierto, estás arrestado por matar a una chica de tu clase.</p><p>-¿Qué? –</p><p>Lo único que recuerdo de ese día es que todo se volvió negro ya que el Coronel me dio un fuerte golpe con el rifle, el cual me dejo noqueado. Solo podía recordar unas cuantas frases como…</p><p>-No pensaras en meterlo en el Escuadrón…-</p><p>-Que huevos hay que tener como para molestar a Alecto -</p><hr/><p>¿Os ha gustado la historia? Espero que sí, dejad vuestros comentarios, son de mucha ayuda.</p><p>LISTA DE MIEMBROS:</p><p>-SAVANT.</p><p>-POLKA DOT MAN.</p><p>-SPORTSMASTER.</p><p>-THE FIDDLER.</p><p>-RAINBOW RAIDER.</p><p>-CORONEL "RICK FLAG"</p><p>-REY DE LOS CONDIMENTOS.</p><p>-JAVELIN.</p><p>Todos los miembros son mestizos o mortales que pueden ver a través de la niebla.</p><p>EL ESCUADRÓN NO SE HACE RESPONSABLE DE LA MUERTE DE SUS MIEMBROS. GRACIAS.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Los chicos malos escuchan a los Beach Boys. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>¡El fin del mundo está cerca! ¡Gracias Tío Zeus!</strong> </em>
</p><p>Tuve sueños rarísimos, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida. También soñé con un grupo de frikis enmascarados que luchaban contra unos monstruos extraños, era como soñar con una película de acción de clase B.</p><p>La cabeza me dolía un montón, parecía que alguien me hubiese… Ah claro, lo recuerdo, el Papá Coronel me dio un fuerte golpe con su rifle que me dejo noqueado. Espera, debo de estar soñando, lo ocurrido en ese edificio fue surrealista. De seguro me habré quedado dormido en el autobús…</p><p>Solo había un problema. Papá Coronel estaba delante de mí junto a Lunarcitos y el tipo de la jabalina.</p><p>-Ten – me dice Papá Coronel.</p><p>Me lanza un envase de zumo por el aire. Lo agarro, era un zumo cuyo nombre jamás escuché en la vida (y eso que he visto cosas raras que se venden en las tiendas de los chinos).</p><p>
  <em> <strong>ZUMO TROPICAL CARIBE</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>EL SUPREMO APOLO"</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>ZERO GRASAS Y AZÚCARES</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>10% DE NÉCTAR DILUIDO</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Con vitaminas A, C, E y Ω</strong> </em>
</p><p>-Vitamina ¿qué? – de pronto mi dislexia empezó a cambiar la letra esa extraña en una palabra que decía…</p><p>-Vitamina Omega, lumbreras. Perfecta para tipos que luchan contra una Furia y se desmayan – suelta el Coronel.</p><p>Lunarcitos o <em>Polka Dot</em> <em>Man</em> comienza a reírse, pero Javelin (el rubio de la jabalina) le dirige una mirada para que se callará.</p><p>-¿Vitamina Omega? Espera, fuiste tú quién me noqueó –</p><p>-Calla y bebe. Será mejor que recuperes fuerzas a menos que quieras desmayarte de nuevo por las últimas noticias – dice el Coronel.</p><p>-Okay, está bien – le respondo mientras procedo a beber el zumo.</p><p>Dejo de beber. Madre mía, este zumo era extremadamente bueno, ¿cómo es que nunca oí de esta marca? Comenzaba a sentirme como nuevo…</p><p>-Espera, ¿qué noticias? –</p><p>-Estás arrestado. Bienvenido al club. Mataste a una chica de tu clase usando tus poderes de semidios – dice Javelin mientras encoge los hombros y hace una mueca despreocupada.</p><p>-¿QUÉ? – pregunto asombrado.</p><p>-Como dice Grace, estás arrestado. Bienvenido a Bell Reeve, la prisión para gente con poderes semidivinos y mágicos – dice el Coronel mientras saca una ficha de que decía CLASIFICADO.</p><p>- Espera, ¿qué? ¡Soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel! ¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de burlar el control parental para el Canal Porno! –</p><p>-Para los mortales, eres muy joven para la cárcel. Eres un semidios, las cosas cambian. Si te hubieses portado bien y no le hubieses explotado la cabeza a tu compañera, quizás estuvieses en el Campamento Mestizo haciendo todo tipo de estupideces que hacen los campistas – dice el Papá Coronel mientras me lanza una mirada de pocos amigos.</p><p>-¿Soy un semidios? Espera, ¿estás diciéndome que mi padre es un dios? – digo mientras tomo un poco más de zumo.</p><p>-Sí. Parece que tu padre es un dios griego, y de los Tres Grandes. Ahora bien, ¿te gustaría irte ya a tu celda? –</p><p>-Enserio, ¿vas a darle el mismo discursito de siempre? – dice Javelin confundido.</p><p>-Siempre funciona –</p><p>-¡Espera! ¡Debe haber un error! ¡No soy ningún asesino! ¡No sé que me paso! ¡Solo estaba tratando de no golpear a Nancy Bobofit! –</p><p>-La ley es la ley. Tú matas a alguien, a la cárcel. Así de simple –</p><p>-Pe-pero… ¿y ellos qué? – digo mientras señalo a las dos bestias disfrazadas – Dudo que sean oficiales si van vestidos así.</p><p>-Perdona, mi traje es fantástico. Los lunares son la mar de prácticos y fueron muy famosos durante los 70. – dice indignado el duende latino.</p><p>-Lo que tú digas Lunarcitos – digo rodando los ojos.</p><p>-¡Valdez! ¡Quieto! – le ordena el militar.</p><p>Polka Dot Man estaba siendo retenido por Javelin, Lunarcitos había sacado unos lunares y me los quería tirar.</p><p>-Parece que en esa cabeza si hay un cerebro en vez de algas como tu padre. Estos chavales están en la misma situación que tú, pero… se saltan la condena ya que le hacen un favor especial al mundo –</p><p>-Bueno favor especial… Esto nos quita años de sentencia, además que tenemos metido en nuestras cabezas una maldita bomba. ¿Dónde ves tu el favor especial? – dice Polka Dot Man.</p><p>-Tío, te libras de que te perforen el culo en esta cárcel, suerte tienes de no usar el baño de la cárcel, porque si no… - dice riéndose Javelin. Tío, ya mes estás cayendo bien.</p><p>-Olvidaba que lo malo de esta cárcel es que no es mixta. Ya me imagino que a estos tipos le estará dando el fetiche de los niños pequeños, lo más cercano a una <em>loli</em> que tienen ellos aquí… - dice con escalofríos eso último Lunarcitos.</p><p>-Valdez. Aún si esta cárcel fuese mixta, no tendrías éxito. Eso es genético. – dice el Coronel.</p><p>-Siento interrumpir, pero creo que estábamos hablando de que yo no puedo entrar en la cárcel –</p><p>-Ah sí. Retomando lo de antes, estás jodido. Pasarás el resto de tu vida en esta cárcel. Al menos puedes dejar de preocuparte por ser un peso extra para tu madre – dice el Coronel.</p><p>-¡Pero a ti quien te enseño a dialogar con la gente! – este tipo tenia menos tacto que el asiento de clase - ¿Hay alguna manera de saltarme la condena? Dijiste que estos tipos se saltaban la condena por cierto favor especial al mundo. ¿Existe esa posibilidad para mí?</p><p>Llámame cagado pero yo ni loco piso una cárcel, y más en una cárcel que parecía estar repleta del circo de los horrores.</p><p>-Muy listo, hijo del Gran Percebe. Existe la posibilidad. Todos la tienen. No es una opción fácil. Mira, hay misiones en las que el Ejercito de los EEUU no tiene la posibilidad de superarlas o que no pueden hacerlas ya que podría dejar una mancha en el expediente. El Gobierno no quiere mancharse las manos si en una de esas misiones todo se va al garete. Ahí entra la iniciativa Escuadrón Suicida –</p><p>Sí. Era como hablar con Clint Eastwood. Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.</p><p>-¿Escuadrón Suicida? ¿Me estás diciendo que el Gobierno usa a adolescentes para que les haga el trabajo sucio? –</p><p>-Básicamente, sí. Incongruencias del poder – dice Javelin mientras se encoge los hombros.</p><p>-Tampoco te sorprendas, los dioses lo hacen todo el rato. – dice Polka Dot Man.</p><p>-¿Dioses? Espera. Dijiste que yo era un semidios – le digo confuso al Coronel.</p><p>-Adoro mi trabajo – dice rodando los ojos el Papa Coronel – Sí. Tu padre es un dios, un dios griego. Acá donde lo ves, Javelin es el hijo de Júpiter y Polka Dot Man es el hijo de Hefesto. Los dioses existen, Percy Jackson. ¿Por qué crees que a cada lugar que vas siempre encuentras algún objeto griego? ¿Por qué crees que siempre atraes el peligro y todo lo demás? ¿Recuerdas lo ocurrido con esa Furia? Era un monstruo griego y de los grandes. ¿Quieres más pruebas? Recuerda tu bolígrafo que se convierte en una espada griega.</p><p>Aquello me dejo con la boca abierta. Literalmente.</p><p>-Muy bien. Ya sabes que eres un semidios. Volvamos a la iniciativa Suicide Squad. Al igual que los dioses, el Gobierno usa a los semidioses para hacer el trabajo sucio. ¿Quién echara de menos a unos delincuentes juveniles? Nadie. Esa es la razón por la que existe el Suicide Squad. Como dije antes, no es fácil, el Escuadrón se encarga de hacer las misiones que ni el Ejército podría hacer, son misiones donde sobrevives o mueres. Si sobrevives, te restan años a tu condena. Si mueres, bueno, irás al Inframundo –</p><p>-O sea, que la única alternativa a librarme de la cárcel sería ir a una misión donde probablemente muera… ¿Quién en su sano juicio permitiría eso? –</p><p>-Los dioses – dice el Coronel como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.</p><p>-Supongamos que acepte… Quisiera saber una cosa –</p><p>-Sueltalo – dice el Papá Coronel.</p><p>-¿Podríais ayudar a mi madre? Suena genial lo de que me reduzcan la "condena" pero como están las cosas, dudo que vea a mi madre alguna vez, quisiera que pudieran darle una ayuda económica a mi madre –</p><p>El Coronel me mira por unos segundos hasta que se digna hablar.</p><p>-Lo podemos hacer. No creo que a la Leyenda le parezca un inconveniente –</p><p>-Me sorprende la facilidad con que se acepten mis condiciones –</p><p>-No tan rápido. La Leyenda no moverá un dedo hasta que cumplas con tu misión. Tómalo como un periodo de prueba, si lo superas, tu madre tendrá una vida digna. -</p><p>Vaya chasco. Debería haberlo visto, nadie hace algo gratis en esta vida. Sería de locos aceptar, pero… ¿Qué más quedaba? No era como si escapara de esta cárcel como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, vamos tío, es una prisión gubernamental con más protecciones que la entrepierna de un jugador de fútbol. Además, si hago memoria con las clases del profesor Brunner, debería recordar lo humildes que son los dioses con la gente. Comparado con esto, era la opción menos mala…</p><p>-Okay, acepto. ¿Dónde tengo que firmar? – digo esto lo más decidido que podía.</p><p>Javelin y Lunarcitos sonríen. Parece que ya tengo nuevos amigos.</p><p>-Sígueme. Debemos encontrar un disfraz que te guste – dice el Coronel mientras se da la vuelta.</p><p>-Fantastico… ¿Puedo al menos elegir el diseño? No quiero ser como Lunarcitos, el tipo Kill Bill tiene un disfraz molón, yo quiero uno así – le digo mientras me levanto de la cama.</p><p>-Mi disfraz es el mejor, Aquaman. ¿Quieres que te encargue un caballito de mar? – dice el duende latino mientras suelta una sonrisa absurda.</p><p>-Dios, no quiero ser un homosexual empoderado que va montado en un caballito de mar. Es muy ridículo – le digo.</p><p>-¿Te das cuenta que tu padre es como Aquaman, no? – dice Javelin o <em>Grace</em>.</p><p>-¿Te das cuenta que tu padre reparte más amor por el mundo que un misionero, no? –</p><p>-Touché – dice Grace.</p><p>-¡Vamos! ¡No os lo repetiré una vez más! –</p><p>-¡Sí, Coronel! – decimos eso todos juntos. Tocaba adaptarse a esta nueva vida.</p><hr/><p>Supongo que estaréis pensando cosas como "<em>Percy, ¡Qué suerte tienes de estar en la cárcel con los chicos malos!</em>" o <em>"¿Cómo se siente vivir con los rockstars del crimen?</em>" "<em>¡De seguro estos tipos escuchan a Megadeth o a Green Day de lo malos que son!"</em></p><p>Pues… mira tío, siento decepcionarte, pero lejos de escuchar metal o algo de punk, escuchaban a… los Beach Boys.</p><p>Sí. Los Beach Boys.</p><p>¿Dime tú en que momento de tu vida te pones a escuchar a los Beach Boys? ¿Sabes lo que es peor? Que de toda la información que le saque a mi madre sobre mi padre (quien resulta ser el dios de los mares y los parques de atracciones acuáticos) fue que le gustaban los Beach Boys y que tuvieron una cita con esa música de fondo mirando el atardecer.</p><p>Lo sé. Muy… irónico y asqueroso.</p><p>Y lo que todavía es peor. Que dentro de la sala de "disfraces y ropa de ocasión" había un rubiales delgaducho que bailaba al son de <em><strong>I Get Around</strong></em> de los Beach Boys. Un rubiales que parecía tener una pequeña central eléctrica en su cabeza (ya sabes, esos tendidos eléctricos donde pasan los cables). No, no era un casco. Literalmente le asomaban por la cabeza, por encima de ese pelo emo rubio, parecía una especie de <em>cyborg</em> o <em>Terminator</em> barato.</p><p>
  
</p><p>-Tío, ¿has empezado a bailar sin mí? Eso duele – dice el duende latino que se hacia llamar Polka Dot Man.</p><p>El <em>Beach Boy perdido</em> se da la vuelta para responderle al duende latino con una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros.</p><p>-¡Oh! El chico nuevo. ¿Al final acepto entrar en el Escuadrón? – dice Beach Boy.</p><p>-Sí – le responde el Coronel.</p><p>-Dime que no es griego – pregunta mientras se cruza de brazos y entrecierra los ojos.</p><p>-Tranquilo <em>Beach Boy</em>, soy de Nueva York –</p><p>-Es griego, Octavian. Y por lo que más quieras, no… - dice el Coronel solo para ser interrumpido por la ira de <em>Octavian</em>.</p><p>-¡UN <em>GRAECUS</em>! ¡Que interesante! – exclama Octavian.</p><p>-Oye, yo no te he insultado, tío. –</p><p>-Octavian, tranquilízate por favor, ya no estamos en el Campamento Júpiter, deja de reaccionar así – dice de forma cortante Javelin.</p><p>-¡Por poco tiempo! ¡Algún día volveré entre laureles al Campamento cuando haya hecho una misión importante! –</p><p>-Espera, ¿a este flacucho que le habéis prometido si se unía al Escuadrón? – le pregunto al Coronel.</p><p>-No le prometimos nada. Él se metió en esto solo. Los del Campamento Júpiter nos lo dejaron cuando se suponía que debía ser expulsado de ese lugar – dice el Coronel mientras se encoge de hombros.</p><p>-Espera, ¿romanos? ¿no dijiste antes que los dioses griegos existen? – digo mientras levanto la ceja confundido.</p><p>-Sí. Existen también los dioses romanos. Existen muchos panteones que actúan bajo sus propios términos. Tenemos miembros que son también de otros panteones como, por ejemplo, Savant. Él es un semidios nórdico –</p><p>¿Muchos panteones?</p><p>¿Griegos? ¿Romanos? ¿Nórdicos? Tío, eso es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, ¿cómo es posible que convivan todos esos tipos si tienen una lista de orígenes de lo más diverso y bizarro?</p><p>Mierda, ahora entiendo la razón de por qué el Ejercito usa al Escuadrón Suicida. ¿Quién mejor para luchar y morir en este tipo de misiones que estos locos que nacieron ya parte de ese mundo? Tío, parece esto el argumento de una película barata.</p><p>-Lo sé. Es un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Por cierto, si te lo preguntas, Octavian es descendiente de Apolo- dice el Coronel mientras me saca de mis pensamientos – Su ego es más grande que el sol.</p><p>-¿Ego? ¡Por favor! ¡Sentido Común! ¡Era el único de los romanos cuya mente trascendía más allá de los limites de la profecía! ¡Pero no! ¡No hagamos caso al <em>augur</em>! ¿Libros Sibilinos? ¡Ah! ¿Qué ves anticuado el usar peluches para revelar la voluntad de los dioses? ¡Qué Jupiter te parta con un rayo! Bla bla bla –</p><p>Okay eso ultimo es mío pero Octavian, <em>el Beach Boy</em>, comenzaba a caminar de un lado hacia otro mientras comenzaba a desvariar. La verdad, ese tipo comenzaba a dar un poco de vergüenza.</p><p>-Siempre hace eso cada vez que le mencionas el Campamento Júpiter. – dice Lunarcitos mientras me golpea suavemente con el codo -Al parecer hizo alguna movida allí, como que creo un casco que conectaba su mente con las profecías y la voluntad de los dioses, ya sabes, como si fuera eso una llamada telefónica. La señal era su supuesto don de la profecía –</p><p>-¿Un casco? ¡Pero si lo tiene pegado en la cabeza! –</p><p>
  
</p><p>-Eso es una larga historia, supongo. Debes de saberlo, ya sabes, dioses, poderes, maldiciones, todas esas cosas – dice Lunarcitos como si aquello fuese lo mas obvio y simple de todo.</p><p>-Supongo… que tienes razón –</p><p>-¡Está bien! ¡Mira Octavian, me da igual si no te agrada el chico, tu trabajo aquí no es ser el amigo de nadie! ¡Estamos aquí para hacer el trabajo sucio! ¡Nada más! – dice con una voz que hacia que la voz del típico sargento de las películas fuera un simple susurro.</p><p>Octavian se detiene. Le suelta una mirada de pocos amigos, pero se detiene.</p><p>-Está bien. Supongo que has traído al chico para que tenga un traje en condiciones, ¿me equivoco? –</p><p>-No. No te equivocas. –</p><p>-¿Tan rápido? ¿Tan jodido estamos, Coronel Chase? – dice Octavian con una voz preocupada.</p><p>El Coronel ¿Chase? Se da la vuelta y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.</p><p>-Tan jodidos como para iniciar una guerra de catástrofes sin precedentes. Alguien ha robado el Rayo Maestro.</p><p>-Oh mierda – dice Octavian, y Javelin quien al parecer lo había escuchado.</p><hr/><p>-No sabía que te dedicabas al diseño de trajes – le respondo mientras intento romper la tensión.</p><p>-Es lo que tiene ser el legado del dios del arte…- dice mientras me mide los brazos. Estaba enfadado y preocupado el tirillas. – Sí, debes usar un diseño más <em>griego</em>… ¿Capa o sin capa?</p><p>-¿Qué? –</p><p>-Dioses… Dije que si quieres usar una capa o no. –</p><p>-¿Y para qué quiero usar una capa, tío? ¿Me viste cara de Superman? –</p><p>-Es una pena que no cogieras el Titanic… Hijos de Neptuno. Siempre dando problemas. – dice con acidez el legado de Apolo.</p><p>-¿Sabes que te estoy oyendo, no? Tengo sentimientos –</p><p>-¡No me digas! ¿Quieres saber una cosa? Me importa una mierda. Estoy mas preocupado por el lio que se esta armando en el Olimpo que en comprobar si tu corazoncito este herido. ¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde que Júpiter quieres achicharrarnos a todos porque cree que tu padre le robo el maldito rayo? –</p><p>-¡Oye! Yo ni sabia de la existencia de los dioses. Soy nuevo en esto. Ni siquiera debería estar en la cárcel – ese tío me estaba empezando a cabrear.</p><p>-Cierto. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Deberías estar en ese Campamento de Griegos y joderlo todo como buen griego que eres –</p><p>De pronto, Octavian cae al suelo.</p><p>No. Esta vez no había ocurrido lo de Nancy. Solo un puñetazo en toda la jeta a ese imbécil. Octavian se tocaba la boca por el dolor, al menos eso era un logro, ese idiota se lo merecía.</p><p>Me mira furioso, pero no hace nada. Solo refunfuña sobre griegos y lo horrible que eran. Se aleja y se acerca hacia el ordenador que había en la sala. Comienza a teclear mis datos (supongo, ya que me había medido el cuerpo) hasta que termina.</p><p>-Hemos terminado. Reúnete con <em>Rick</em>. Te explicara la misión que nos tocara hacer – dice mientras me señala la puerta.</p><hr/><p>-Estamos jodidos – inicia el Coronel <em>Rick </em>Chase.</p><p>Vaya manera de empezar una misión de tamaño gubernamental.</p><p>Sin música patriótica de fondo.</p><p>Sin discurso motivacional ni invocaciones al espíritu americano.</p><p>No.</p><p>Solo con un "estamos jodidos"… Hasta la señora Dodds tenia más tacto.</p><p>Ah, por cierto, el Coronel estaba al frente de un proyector, mientras nos hablaba al Escuadrón.</p><p>Sí. Vaya cuadro. Y yo que me quejaba de la academia Yancy. Una cosa, si lo piensas bien, el Coronel era una mezcla entre un profesor de universidad y una especie de Robert Pattinson (no me preguntes de donde lo he sacado, Yancy es muy turbio. Gracias).</p><p>-Siempre estamos jodidos, Coronel Flag – responde secamente al estilo <em>bad boy</em> Savant.</p><p>¿Flag? ¿No se apedillaba Chase?</p><p>El Coronel no le responde. Solo se le queda mirando, como si hablaran a través de la mente. Savant capta el mensaje, se sube las gafas de estilo aviador, revelando unos ojos grises muy curiosos. Dios, este tipo era el hijo perdido de Kurt Cobain.</p><p>-¿Tan jodidos como al nivel de Panamá? -responde.</p><p>-Mucho peor – se limita a decir el Coronel.</p><p>-Define <em>mucho peor</em> –</p><p>-Tanto como para que dioses como Zeus y Poseidón comiencen a enfrentarse, ocasionando un caos en el Olimpo y el Apocalipsis en la Tierra. Solo espérate que a Mimir no se le ocurra hacer apuestas con otras deidades –</p><p>-JE JE JE amigo, esto da más juego a Mimir que su preciado <em>pachinko</em> -dice un tipo barbudo con cara de vikingo salvaje.</p><p>-Muchas gracias por el aporte Gunderson. Como decía… estamos jodidos. Como es obvio, el Gobierno no tiene la capacidad para sobrellevar una misión de esta magnitud –</p><p>-Resumiendo, es todo o nada – responde seriamente Javelin - ¿Les vas a decir al resto lo que tenemos que recuperar o se lo digo yo?</p><p>-No. Seré directo. Han robado el Rayo Maestro de Zeus… ¡Octavian quédate en tu asiento! ¿Por donde iba? Ah sí… El Rayo… Zeus está enfadado con Poseidón ya que cree que él ha usado a alguien para que le robe el rayo –</p><p>-¿En serio? ¿Y quien ha sido el idiota para hacer todo eso? – pregunta un chico que parecía haber salido de una tienda de juguetes.</p><p>El Coronel me señala. Genial. Vaya manera de ser el centro de atención.</p><p>-Zeus piensa que Poseidón ha usado a su único hijo mestizo para robarle el Rayo. Tranquilos, este chico no lo ha robado. Recién se ha enterado que los dioses existen. Alguien ha robado el Rayo con el objetivo de crear el caos en el Olimpo –</p><p>-¿Y quien querría crear el Apocalipsis a estas alturas? – pregunte. Lo siento, pero… era mucho para digerir.</p><p>-Alguien que quiere hacer cumplir la Gran Profecía. – dice sombríamente el Coronel.</p><p>El salón se inunda de un silencio abrumador.</p><p>-Supongo que no somos los únicos que estamos al tanto de esto, ¿no? – pregunta Octavian mientras rompe el silencio.</p><p>-Cierto. El Campamento Mestizo está al tanto de esto, ellos también van a investigar todo este tinglado, y con más motivo cuando se les ha ido su semidios estrella. Percy Jackson… Los griegos querrán saber donde está el hijo de Poseidón y el Rayo. Tampoco quieren que la Gran Profecía se cumpla, necesitan a Percy para evitar eso a toda costa –</p><p>-¿Alguien seria tan amable como para explicarme eso de la Profecía? – pregunto mientras levanto la mano -¿No? ¿Nadie? Os quiero chicos.</p><p>-Bajo ningún concepto los griegos deben saber donde está su semidios estrella. No te preocupes Jackson, te estamos haciendo un favor. Solo trataran de no contárselo hasta que sea el momento adecuado, encima estaría expuesto a los caprichos de los dioses –</p><p>-Vaya suerte tengo –</p><p>-Lo sé – responde serio el Coronel.</p><p>-Supongo que existirá la posibilidad de que vuelvas a verla en esta búsqueda, ¿no Coronel? – pregunta Savant.</p><p>Aquello era algo personal entre esos dos, no tenia idea de que era.</p><p>-Si te ve, no querrá volver a verte –</p><p>-Lo sé. Es mejor que nos adelantemos a los griegos. Tenemos tiempo hasta el solsticio –</p><p>-Suerte que todo esto no ocurre en diez días porque sino estaría muy jodido – sonara extraño, pero aquello me parecía un <em>deja vu</em> de esos.</p><p>-Vale. Entendido. Recuperar el Rayo. Genial. Pero creo que se te ha olvidado algo… ¿Dónde vamos a ir primero? – pregunta Lunarcitos.</p><p>-¿No es obvio? Al Inframundo – responde el Coronel.</p><p>-¿Por qué nunca puede ser Maine? – dice cansado Lunarcitos.</p><p>-Irás a Maine si sobrevives a esto, Polka Dot Man. No hace falta decir lo que ocurrirá si hacéis bien esta misión. Solo procurad salir vivos de esta. Ahora, id directo al psicólogo para ver si estáis aptos para esta misión –</p><p>Y como si nada, todo el mundo se va sin decir nada. ¿Hola? El fin del mundo se acerca, ¿lo sabéis no? ¿Acaso soy el único cuerdo aquí?</p><p>-Jackson. Apúrate. Ahora – dice el Coronel.</p><p>Genial. Que afortunado soy.</p><p>-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te pareces a Batman o a Hulk? –</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>LISTA DE MIEMBROS DEL ESCUADRÓN SUICIDA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MISIÓN: RECUPERAR EL RAYO MAESTRO.</strong>
</p><p>Jason Grace como Javelin</p><p>Leo Valdez como Polka Dot Man</p><p>Octavian como The Thinker</p><p>Percy Jackson como ¿Tempest?</p><p>Savant</p><p>Peacemaker</p><p>Toyman</p><p>Sportsmaster</p><p>The Fiddler</p><p>Rainbow Raider</p><p>Captain Boomerang</p><p>Mother Russia</p><p>Nemesis</p><p>Ratcatcher</p><p>Kite Man</p><p>
  <em>Firmado por: Coronel Fredrick Chase</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Las arpías y los monos controlan las cocinas.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Desayunando con el Equipo A.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Vaya manera de empezar el día</strong> </em>
</p><p>¿Pensabais que iba a ir justo ahora a una misión?</p><p>Para nada, amigo. Es lo que tiene el examinar a un escuadrón para saber si está en perfectas condiciones mentales como para ir directo al Infierno o <em>Inframundo</em> (el profesor Brunner le gustaba recalcar que el Inframundo no era necesariamente el infierno, eran como dos barrios donde ibas a pasar el resto de la eternidad luego de palmarla o como cuando ibas a clases y te decían que te sentarás o al fondo de la clase o en la primera fila, y deseabas que no te pusieran en la primera fila porque tenías muy cerca de tus narices al profesor, ¿me he explicado bien? Pues eso es el Inframundo). Aunque ya ves tú, ¿era necesario analizar a estos tipos? Por Dios, cualquiera (incluso con TDAH) sabría que estos tipos están muy lejos de todo lo <strong><em>normal</em></strong>.</p><p>Además, se supone que me tienen que hacer un traje…</p><p>Algo me dice que tirarán por un traje tipo Aquaman. Dios… Al menos mi padre no es Aquaman, es Poseidón, no Aquaman. Aunque si Aquaman fuese Jason Momoa, bueno, no me quejaría, ese tipo tiene cara de guerrero nativo furioso que estaría dispuesto a matarte con hierro fundido.</p><p>Por cierto, estoy durmiendo en una celda. Ya sabes, estoy en período de prueba, y sí, estoy usando un mono naranja. Sí, ese mono naranja que usan los presos en las películas.</p><p>Debo decir que es cómodo la verdad, ya sé que es bastante malo que esté en la cárcel. Según el Coronel Chase, los semidioses como yo viven en un Campamento, y tal como lo dijo, no sonaba como esos campamentos militares que ve uno en Asterix y Obelix, no, sonaba más al típico campamento al que te envían tus padres (para tenerte lo más lejos de ellos ya que no quieren que les molestes durante todo el verano) y donde haces manualidades y cantas alrededor de una fogata.</p><p>Si ese Campamento resultaba ser eso, no sabría decirte si estoy feliz de estar aquí. Aunque digo yo, si es un campamento para semidioses, allí habrán muchas cosas griegas como sátiros, centauros y ninfas. Si los magos de <em>Harry Potter</em> tienen a Hogwarts, ¿por qué no los semidioses? Dudo que los dioses no manden a entrenar a sus hijos, ellos necesitan gente entrenada para que salgan a realizar búsquedas suicidas.</p><p>Ey, tampoco me mires así, tengo TDAH, súmale también que estoy en la cárcel y que tengo ahora mucho tiempo libre. Soy inquieto por naturaleza.</p><p>¿Cómo estará mi mamá? Rayos, seguro que ya habrá visto las noticias y se habrá enterado que su problemático hijo ha matado a una compañera del colegio. <em>Dioses</em>, esto no es como que te llamen y digan que tu hijo ha pegado a un compañero y que está en la oficina del director. Si ya era suficiente para mi mamá sobrellevar los comentarios y murmullos sobre lo problemático y malo que era, lo de Nancy ha sido la gota que ha colmado no el vaso, ¡sino el maldito océano!</p><p>Ahora la gente estaría echando basura sobre mi mamá por algo que ella no hizo, <em>dioses</em>, ¡todo esto es culpa mía! La gente creerá que es una persona horrible, quizás la echen del trabajo, nadie querrá contratarla, ella estaría totalmente susceptible a los malos tratos de Gabe el Apestoso…</p><p>Esto es algo que debo arreglar. Mamá no debe sufrir por algo que yo haya hecho sin querer, ella merece algo más que un marido maltratador y un hijo problemático en busca y captura. No. Ella merece algo mejor. Le debo todo a ella, si hay alguien que merece ser feliz, es ella.</p><p>Era hora de madurar (al menos hacer el intento), el fin del mundo se acercaba y ya debía dejar de ser un niño. Tengo que recuperar el Rayo Maestro, tengo que sobrevivir a esta misión suicida, no me queda de otra.</p><p>Tío, esta noche se me va a hacer larga.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>-¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? – responde la voz de una niña preadolescente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La chica parecía tener mi edad, aunque tenía un aire que le hacía lucir más peligrosa de lo que se supone que debía ser. Era una chica guapa con una melena rubia ondulada de princesa. Tan morena, era casi exactamente lo que yo consideraba la típica chica californiana. Pero sus ojos deslucían un poco la imagen: eran de un gris tormenta; bonitos, pero también intimidatorios, como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea. Por alguna extraña razón, ella tenía un aire a cierta persona que debí haber conocido antes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba en el interior de una casa grande, en una sala cuya decoración era algo extraña, como si algún perturbado hubiera intentado mezclar videojuegos, cabezas disecadas, ping pong, muchas camisas hawaianas y un cartel enorme de un tipo deforme que parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La chica estaba cerca de la mesa de ping pong mientras hablaba con alguien que no podía ver. De pronto, saliendo de una de las puertas, con una botella de refrescos y unos vasos, apareció alguien que no me esperaba. El profesor Brunner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De pronto, la presencia del señor Brunner me hizo despertarme… adentro del sueño. Estaba soñando, pero por alguna extraña razón estaba soñando con esta escena. Creo haber oído esto antes, el profesor Brunner dijo que era algo así de sueños proféticos o algo así de mitología griega. ¿Sería esto este tipo de sueños?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sí. Ha desaparecido, Annabeth. Nadie sabe dónde está – responde el profesor Brunner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Cómo es eso posible? Debe de estar en el Inframundo, Alecto no lo mataría sin antes llevarlo al Inframundo para mostrárselo a Lord Hades – dice con desesperación la chica rubia sacada de una canción de los Beach Boys.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No, no puede estar en el Inframundo, Alecto fue asesinada. Alguien se ha llevado al chico – dice con cierto tono apagado el señor Brunner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (como así se llamaba) abre la boca debido al plot twist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Quién ha sido capaz de llevarse al chico? Es poco probable que haya sido un monstruo, Di Inmortales, ¡es Alecto! ¡Es casi imposible matarla! –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Eso mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Sabes lo que es extraño? Alecto se enfrentó contra alguien en el edificio de Trump, pero por lo que parece, debe haber sido más de uno. – dice el profesor mientras saca algo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Era uno de los lunares de Polka Dot Man!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Esto fue encontrado en la "escena del crimen" junto a casquetes de balas, trozos de metralla, sierras y demás armas. Todas hechas con bronce celestial. Posiblemente, no somos los únicos que estamos en esta búsqueda, Annabeth –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El señor Brunner le acerca el lunar a Annabeth. Ella se lo acerca y lo inspecciona de cerca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Beckendorf dice que es una obra amateur magnifica. Al parecer, eso disparaba alguna especie de luz cegadora potente –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tan potente como para encapsularla en algo tan pequeño como esto. Un hijo de Hefesto… Si todo esto se confirma Quirón, entonces no estamos solos en esto, pero, no sabemos si tienen muy buenas intenciones, dudo que tengan un oráculo para salir de misiones. Deben de ser una panda de locos – responde Annabeth, a lo cual no le falta razón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Si capturaron a Percy, entonces ellos saben del robo en el Olimpo. Annabeth, debemos llevar al chico al Campamento Mestizo, estarás más seguro aquí y podría incluso asegurar nuestra supervivencia. No sabemos sus intenciones, pero debemos alejar a Percy de ellos. –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tienes razón, Quirón. Supongo que… es la hora de ir a una misión, ¿no? – dice con ganas la chica Barbie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quirón o el Señor Brunner la mira por un rato para luego sonreír de manera paternal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sí. Descansa, el día será largo. –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Annabeth asiente algo sonriente como si se hubiera olvidado del pequeño detalle del fin del mundo (cosas que pasan). Ella se va, no sin antes detenerse por petición del profesor Brunner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ah, Annabeth. Hay algo curioso en esto, al parecer no solo encontraron restos de armas. Encontraron restos enormes de mostaza y ketchup – dice confundido el profesor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Todo comienza a nublarse, el sueño comienza a desvanecerse no sin antes mostrarme la cara de asombro de Annabeth al oír esa noticia bizarra.</em>
</p><hr/><p>-Despierta, lumbreras – suena la gruesa voz del carcelero mientras golpea fuertemente la puerta de metal.</p><p>-Ya voy, ya voy Gabe… - digo mientras me levanto de la cama y mi cerebro comenzaba a procesarlo todo – Un momento, oh mierda.</p><p>¿Qué? No es nada agradable despertarse en una celda. Es mucho peor que te despierten con el típico "llegas tarde a clases".</p><p>-¿Gabe? Espabila <em>yogurín</em>. Estás en la cárcel, no en Disneyland Paris, aquí tu mami no te va a traer el desayuno –</p><p>-¿Desde cuando las madres hacen eso? – le digo mientras me levanto – Pensaba que solo lo hacían en las películas Disney o en familias metidas en una secta extraña.</p><p>-No me hables de sectas que suficiente tengo con Riddler… ¡Ey! ¡No me entretengas! ¡Venga yogurin! ¡Es la hora de las tortas! –</p><p>Salgo hacia la pequeña ventana de la puerta y me lo topo al carcelero quien para ser alguien mayor media como un preadolescente.</p><p>-Hablo Pulgarcito el Poeta. Tío, menudo juego de palabras me llevas –</p><p>El carcelero frunce el ceño cada vez más enfadado, parecía que iba a estallar.</p><p>-Tu ríete que te vas a quedar sin desayuno al final –</p><p>Suspiro.</p><p>-Ok, está bien. Estoy listo, ¿contento? –</p><p>Siempre pensé que sería genial que alguien te escoltará allá donde vayas como los niños ricos y sus guardaespaldas, ahora mismo ese sueño está perdiendo todo ese glamour gracias a mi nuevo <em>guardaespaldas</em>.</p><p>Por cierto, ¿sabes que es peor que te escolten de esa manera? Que te esposen con unas esposas sobre las manos y que tengan la porra en mano por si no te mueves. Al menos esto solo era provisional hasta que llegará a la <em>Cafetería</em>.</p><p>Durante el trayecto, pude ver a varios chicos de mi edad y algunos tipos que rondaban cerca de los 17 años siendo también escoltados. ¿Enserio somos tantos semidioses como para estar metidos en una cárcel?</p><p>También había algunos adultos rondando por allá, había una mujer que vi ayer en la reunión del Coronel Chase, parecía ser sacada de algún gulag ruso, debía de rondar los 30 años aunque su cara no lo aparentará. Tenía pinta de levantar vacas como si fueran unas simples pesas. Le faltaba un ojo ya que usaba un parche que le daba la apariencia una pirata rusa con exceso de esteroides.</p><p>-¡Muévete Pace! – suena la voz de un carcelero.</p><p>-Un respeto, sátiro inútil. ¡No sabes con quien estás tratando! ¡Yo soy Riddler! – dice mientras baja las escaleras un chico rubio que parecía a ese actor de<em> Little Miss Sunshine</em>, ese tal Paul Dano.</p><p>-Sí, con el tipo que perdió contra Edward Cullen. Enserio chaval, ¿Cómo puedes perder contra alguien que imita a Batman? – dice un carcelero que tenia la pinta de ser un veinteañero que simpatizaba con la heroína.</p><p>-Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Se suponía que nadie podía descifrar mis acertijos, ni siquiera la policía, si tan solo ese idiota con suerte no hubiese perturbado mis planes, ahora la ciudad sabría quienes son sus verdaderos líderes – dice <em>Paul Dano</em>.</p><p>-Pues mala suerte, chaval. Ahora estás en la cárcel y si no te mueves, buscaré a ese vigilante para que te quite toda la tontería. ¡Muévete ya de una puta vez! –</p><p>Guau, menuda intensidad, suerte que no soy ese tipo. Ese carcelero comparado con el mío es Hitler. Supongo que preguntare más tarde los crímenes de estos tipos, quieras o no, son interesantes.</p><p>Llegamos a la cafetería, el Carcelero me <em>guía</em> hacia la cola del desayuno. Me pongo a mirar la comida de la cárcel, dioses, espero que sepa mucho mejor que la comida de la academia Yancy pero con la suerte que tengo…</p><p>-¡Siguiente! – grita una voz afilada como la de un pájaro.</p><p>Acerco mi bandeja para recibir el desayuno y largarme cuando de repente, noto algo extraño en la cocinera. Era una mujer pájaro, una mujer mezclada con un pájaro dodo, espera, esto creo haberlo oído antes…</p><p>-Niño, ¿vas a seguir estando parado o vas a mover tu trasero? ¡Los presos tienen hambre! –</p><p>Sí. Una arpía. Con ese carácter, era una arpía.</p><p>-Eres una arpía -respondo sorprendido.</p><p>-¿Y? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿A Angelina Jolie? Mira, aquí está Brad Pitt, ¡Cletus ven acá! – grita la arpía</p><p>De pronto, aparece un babuino (esos monos de trasero extraño) que vestía unos pantalones y un mandil de cocina, cargaba una olla grande de comida. Se acerca a la arpía y le suelta una mirada de <em>"¿en que soy bueno ahora, jefa?"</em></p><p>-Mira niño, aquí está Brad Pitt, ¿es guapo no? ¿Quieres un autógrafo? ¡Muévete ya! Nada Cletus, otro semidios imbécil, no entiendo como Dioniso y mis primas los aguantan. Si Cletus, esas primas, las que trabajan en la limpieza… -</p><p>Okay, esto superaba el cupo de rarezas por hoy. Agarro mi bandeja y me voy de la fila en busca de un asiento libre de ruido y presos con mala leche.</p><p>-¡Eh Aquaman! ¡Aquí hay sitio libre! – suena una voz conocida.</p><p>Era Lunarcitos, solo que, sin el traje de lunares, ahora usaba el mono naranja de la cárcel. Parecía ahora un duende latino al que Santa Claus degrado de constructor de juguetes a preso. No estaba solo, estaba Javelin (si, se quien es, un antifaz no te cubre la cara), Octavian, Savant, Peacemaker y una chica de pelo verde que era como una extraña edición <em>bad girl</em> de Barbie.</p><p>-¿Es demasiado tarde como para que me dejes de llamar Aquaman, Lunarcitos? – le digo mientras dejo la bandeja en la mesa.</p><p>-¿Lunarcitos? Buena esa, griego – responde Octavian mientras le echa un montón de azúcar al café.</p><p>-Ja ja. Me rió un montón contigo, Thinker. Lo siento tío, es la costumbre, aquí todos usamos nombres en clave como los superhéroes –</p><p>-Si, no me había dado cuenta, <em>Polka Dot Man</em> – le respondo mientras me cruzo de brazos y le hago una mueca.</p><p>Peacemaker comienza a desternillarse.</p><p>-Buena esa, Jackson. ¡Choca esos cinco! –</p><p>Dioses, este tipo tenia una mano enorme, si le daba los cinco me iba a caer.</p><p>-Okay pero sé gentil, no quiero morir tan joven –</p><p>Peacemaker se ríe y choca los cinco.</p><p>-¿Ya pensaste en un nombre o qué? – pregunta Javelin – Por cierto, me llamo Jason Grace.</p><p>-Yo, el todopoderoso Leo Valdez -responde Lunarcitos.</p><p>-Yo, Magnus Chase – dice Savant mientras se traga un poco de jugo de naranja.</p><p>-Yo, Octavian, solo Octavian – dice Octavian mientras rueda los ojos.</p><p>-Medionacido Gunderson – dice Peacemaker mientras se traga una jarra enorme de Red Bull.</p><p>-Captain Boomerang – dice la chica seriamente.</p><p>Me la quedo mirando un rato hasta que comienza a reírse.</p><p>-Oh dioses, tenías que haber visto tu cara – dice riendo Bad Barbie – Alex Fierro, mucho gusto en conocerte, espero que te hayas lavado las manos.</p><p>-Tranquila, <em>Alex</em>. La cárcel te quita las ganas de autosatisfacerte. ¿En serio? ¿Boomerangs? Aprende Lunarcitos, eso sí que mola –</p><p>-Haré como que no oí esa estupidez, Pequeño Percebe. Los lunares son geniales y muy prácticos, los boomerangs solo te quitan espacio –</p><p>-¿Perdona? – dice levantándose Alex.</p><p>-Alex, por favor, siéntate. ¿En serio le vas a hacer caso a Polka Dot Man? – dice Octavian. – Además que, si la cagas aquí ahora, le tendrás que decir adiós a la misión.</p><p>Alex hace caso a Octavian y se sienta, aunque no le quita la mirada a <em>Leo.</em></p><p>-¿Sabes qué es gracioso? Que Octavian es la voz de la razón – dice Savant mientras presta poca atención a la escenita como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo. -Por cierto, come ahora que luego te van a meter la bomba en tu cabeza.</p><p>-Espera, ¿QUÉ? –</p><p>-Ah sí, te van a meter una micro bomba en los sesos – dice Alex mientras se encoge de hombros. – Medidas de seguridad, básicamente.</p><p>-Bueno, a vosotros os lo pondrán, a mí no. – dice Medionacido.</p><p>-Oh vamos, a ti te tendrían que ponértelo, tienes una obsesión con matar a todo lo que te rodea – dice Magnus Chase.</p><p>-Soy vikingo, soy bastante malo siguiendo órdenes. Además, yo lo llamo <em>eficiencia</em> – dice levantando el pecho Medionacido.</p><p>-Es que estar muerto y ser un soldado de Odín no tiene precio, no tienes nada que perder – dice Javelin.</p><p>-¿Estás muerto? Pero… -</p><p>-Ah cierto, que tu eres nuevo. Al contrario que tus compañeros, yo estoy muerto, por lo que no corro con el riesgo de ser juzgado en el más allá, más que nada porque soy parte del ejercito de Odin para el Ragnarok –</p><p>-No te olvides de contarle por qué estás aquí, verás la cara que va a poner el hijo del Gran Percebe – dice riéndose Alex</p><p>-Ah sí. Estoy metido en el Escuadrón por un programa de intercambio del Valhalla con esta prisión. Odín es buen tipo y cree que esto es una buena manera para entrenarse y prepararnos para el Ragnarok –</p><p>Aquí vamos, que existen demás panteones. Menudo dolor de cabeza.</p><p>-Amigo, me dejas de piedra. Pero a ver, ¿no es un poco exagerado que le metan una bomba en la cabeza a un niño de 12 años? –</p><p>-¿Niño? Ja. Perdiste la inocencia cuando querías saltarte el control parental del Canal Porno – dice entre risas Lunarcitos.</p><p>-Bueno, tú me entiendes lo que trato de decir – le respondo</p><p>-Meh. Estás en una cárcel repleta de semidioses con habilidades extraordinarias. Es como si le dijeras a un Superman malvado "<em>ey amigo, estás en la cárcel, procura no achicharrarnos con tus rayos laser que no podemos meterte un racimo de kriptonita por el culo para salvar el nuestro</em>" – dice Savant.</p><p>-Además que eres hijo de Neptuno. Un dios problemático – dice Octavian.</p><p>-¿Problemático? – pregunto medio enfadado.</p><p>-Dios de los mares, terremotos, tempestades y todo lo que tenga que ver con el agua. ¿Me explico? Oye, Tempestades… Suena genial para un nombre en clave. <em>Tempest</em>. – dice Octavian mientras levanta los brazos como si hubiera descubierto algo sorprendente.</p><p>-¿Y este tipo es la voz de la razón? – pregunto al resto de mis nuevos… ¿amigos?</p><p>Todos comienzan a mirarse, ignorando a Octavian para luego responder con un absoluto <em>Sí</em>.</p><p>-No sé. Yo me hubiera quedado con el nombre Aquaman que… - dice Lunarcitos.</p><p>-Tú a callar – decimos al unísono Octavian, Jason, Alex y yo.</p><hr/><p>Creo que me siento un poco decepcionado.</p><p>Espera que me explique. Pensaba que con el tema de la bomba, me iban a operar o algo así, algo bizarro tipo Frankenstein. Pero fue más como <em>"siéntate, levanta el cuello para la inyección. Ala, ya tienes la bomba en tu cabeza. Eficiencia al 100%".</em></p><p>Sí, como todas las inyecciones, me estaba tocando la zona donde me pincharon.</p><p>-Chico, baja ahora mismo que tu traje estará listo, luego vete al patio. El Coronel te estará esperando junto al resto del equipo – me dice el doctor.</p><p>Sí, todo muy normal y corriente.</p><p>Tuve que meterme en el vestuario de hombres y sacar el traje que me había hecho Beach Boy. Espero que no sea algo ridículo y que esté en azul.</p><p>Okay. ¿Cómo me pongo esto? Lo digo enserio. El traje era como ver el traje de un soldado de la Atlántida, un traje que no podías encontrar la maldita cremallera.</p><p>De una sola pieza. La parte posterior estaba hecha en azul con algún que otro delineado en negro o en plata. Tenía unos guantes con brazaletes que daban la sensación de que, si te chocabas con ellos, quedabas noqueado. La parte de abajo estaba hecha en negro, pero sobresalía algunos delineados en plateado. Ah, las botas parecían hechas de metal, tipo Guardia Imperial, pero molaban.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hay que admitirlo. Octavian sabe hacer buenos trajes, solo espero que no sea tan apretado como para marcarme el culo.</p><p>Hora de aprender como meterse esto.</p><hr/><p>El patio era totalmente un espectáculo.</p><p>El Escuadrón estaba al completo, algunas caras conocidas y otras no tan conocidas. Pero todos usando un traje de superhéroe… bueno, superhéroe.</p><p>Pude ver que Octavian iba vestido de forma casual, iba vestido como Brian Wilson de los Beach Boys.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alex iba vestida con un traje que emulaba a un ladrón callejero con estilo, con tan estilo que tenía una bufanda que ondeaba con el viento de manera asombrosa, pero sobre el traje sobresalían unos boomerangs. Usaba un gorro de invierno que tenía en la frente, el símbolo de un boomerang. Muy intuitivo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Medionacido o Peacemaker iba vestido con un traje algo colorido. Con una camisa roja con el emblema de la paloma de la paz, guantes azules, pantalones blancos algo gastados. Llevaba un hacha en la espalda, un cinturón con una pistola y munición para balas, y un curioso casco que no parecía muy vikingo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Luego estaban los otros como la mujer que parecía ser sacada de un gulag ruso que, parecía vestir algo que diría un ruso borracho soviético nada mas verla<em>, Madre Rusia</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Luego había un tipo que iba vestido como un niño de la era Disney y usaba como máscara una cabeza gigante sonriente.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Había uno que vestía un traje molón, como tipo Apocalipsis Nuclear.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Llegué corriendo, al frente estaba el Coronel con los brazos cruzados. Genial, Robert Pattinson estaba enfadado conmigo.</p><p>-Perdón por la demora, el traje no venia con instrucciones sobre cómo usarlo –</p><p>El Coronel mira fijamente a Octavian pero este comienza a silbar como si nada hubiese pasado.</p><p>-Okay. Ya estamos todos. Venga, vamos a coger el bus ahora mismo –</p><p>-Espera, ¿bus? ¿Por qué no un avión? – pregunté</p><p>-Porque ahora que sabes quien eres, Zeus te mandará un rayo por entrar en sus dominios. A tu tío no le gusta los hijos de su hermano – dice tajante el Coronel.</p><p>-Okay –</p><p>Todo el Escuadrón comienza a seguir al Coronel. ¿Visteis el Equipo A? Pues esto os daría o un infarto o un ataque de risa como le dio a la señora Dodds porque… menudo cuadro.</p><p>Solo espero que el trayecto sea tranquilo y no palmarlo. No es como si vayamos a morir casi todos… creo.</p><hr/><p>LISTA DE MIEMBROS DEL ESCUADRON SUICIDA</p><p>MISIÓN: RECUPERAR EL RAYO MAESTRO.</p><p>Jason Grace como Javelin</p><p>Leo Valdez como Polka Dot Man</p><p>Octavian como The Thinker</p><p>Percy Jackson como Tempest</p><p>Magnus Chase como Savant</p><p>Medionacido Gunderson como Peacemaker</p><p>Toyman</p><p>Sportsmaster</p><p>The Fiddler</p><p>Rainbow Raider</p><p>Alex Fierro como Captain Boomerang</p><p>Mother Russia</p><p>Nemesis</p><p>Ratcatcher</p><p>Kite Man</p><p>Lista actualizada por Frederick Chase, alias Coronel Flag.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Rumbo a los Ángeles. Sale mal.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>A Las Viejas del Hilo les gusta el programa Escuadrón Suicida</strong> </em>
</p><p><em> <strong>Unos mecánicos me quieren </strong> </em> <strong> <em>matar</em> </strong></p><p>Viajar en autobús era la cosa más aburrida del mundo.</p><p>Lo sé. Los viajes en autobús de la Academia Yancy eran, al menos, más vivos que este viaje.</p><p>El Escuadrón estaba en absoluto silencio. Cada uno de ellos estaba metido en sus propias narices.</p><p>Mi compañero de asiento, Magnus, estaba leyendo un cómic de Scott Pilgrim. Se encontraba concentrado en el cómic, como si fuera la guía turística de algún turista. No me imaginaba que, el chico <em>Kill Bill</em> era un <em>geek</em>. Cualquiera lo pensaría si viera a un crío de mi edad llevando dos pistolas como si fuera <em>John Wayne</em>, la gente pensaría que es un pirado en vez de un friki que le encanta el cosplay (puede ser una buena alternativa).</p><p>Octavian iba a su bola. Estaba a unos asientos más adelante. Estaba solo, donde se supone que debía estar su compañero de asiento, estaba una guitarra, la cual comenzó a tocar hace un rato. Tocaba bien, parecía ser una especie de guitarrista tipo <em>Tim Burton</em>, cuya cabeza tipo Frankenstein estaba siendo sintonizada por alguna energía fantástica de las que le gusta a ese director. Dejo de tocarlo para, ponerse a escribir una carta.</p><p>Sí. Una carta. Lo sé porque se le cayo un sobre que, supongo que era de alguna chica porque, a ver no me malentiendas, estaba pintado de una forma que parecía ser hecho por esa chica que se sienta en el rincón y se pone a dibujar en vez de prestar atención a la profesora de matemáticas.</p><p>Alex… Estaba con Medionacido. Aunque solo la haya conocido hace unos minutos, daba la sensación de ser una chica peligrosa (en el buen sentido). Junto con Medionacido, estaban comparando armas. Ella sostenía con admiración el hacha mientras Medionacido levantaba el boomerang con curiosidad, como si un gigante de las montañas mirase a un pueblo pequeño.</p><p>Lo mismo podía decir de Leo, quien estaba sentado junto con <em>Toyman</em>. Creo que, no hace falta que diga mas detalles de ese grupito. <em>Kite Man</em> también se les unió.</p><p><em>Madre Rusia</em> y <em>Sportsman</em>, rara vez hablaban, solo hablaban con temas relacionados con el entrenamiento físico. Competían por quien era capaz de hacer más flexiones de un solo brazo que el otro o algo así. Aparte de eso, nada en general. Ella se ponía a afilar una de sus dagas mientras tarareaba algo en ruso.</p><p>-Aburrido, ¿no? – pregunta Magnus mientras deja a un lado a Scott Pilgrim.</p><p>-Sí. Creo que me siento estafado con el Escuadrón. Me esperaba algo más… caótico. – le respondo mientras me encojo de hombros.</p><p>Magnus se levanta de su asiento y comienza a mirar a ambos lados.</p><p>-Tranquilo, dentro de poco las cosas se van a poner interesantes. –</p><p>-Por favor, dime que por <em>interesantes</em> te refieres a una parada al McDonald's –</p><p>-Lo siento. Spoilers, novato. Será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos. –</p><p>-Genial –</p><p>Me recuesto más en mi asiento. Moviendo los dedos y mirando al techo. Mi cuerpo estaba inquieto, y mi cabeza comenzaba a inquietarse como cuando estás totalmente aburrido y te pones a pensar en el sentido de la vida y todo eso</p><p>De pronto, mi cabeza hizo clic.</p><p>-Magnus, tío, quiero preguntarte una cosa –</p><p>-Dispara – responde Savant.</p><p>-¿Por qué al Coronel Flag le llaman por el apellido Chase? –</p><p>-Porque ese es su apellido. Chase. Se llama Frederick Chase. Pero le llaman por el nombre de Rick. Lo de Flag bueno, creo que lo cogió de una serie de televisión de los 70. Le gusta el rollo <em>vintage</em> al Coronel. –</p><p>-En otras palabras, identidad secreta, ¿no? –</p><p>-Podría decirse que sí –</p><p>-Es una buena respuesta… Oye, el Coronel Flag y tú compartís el mismo apellido. ¿Es tu padre o algo así? –</p><p>Magnus hace una mueca ante mi pregunta y me levanta la ceja.</p><p>-No. Es mi tío –</p><p>Guau, eso no me lo esperaba.</p><p>-Guau, no me esperaba que Robert Pattinson y Kurt Cobain eran tío y sobrino –</p><p>-Genial Magnus. Acabas de romper un <em>cliffhanger</em> enorme – dice Octavian desde la distancia. Que buen oído.</p><p>-¡OCTAVIAN! ¡CALLATE! – dice Magnus, levantado de su asiento.</p><p>-¡Atrévete, Kurt Cobain! ¡<em>Smell Like Teen Spirit</em>! – grita Beach Boy.</p><p>-¡Aguanta, <em>Maggie</em>! ¡Que yo le doy! – dice Alex mientras levanta un boomerang.</p><p>Medionacido no hace nada. Se queda mirando como quien ve un episodio de Tom y Jerry.</p><p>-¡No lo hagáis! ¿Acaso queréis enfrentaros a la Furia Pelirroja o a la Muerte Gris cuando se entere que Octavian ha muerto? – dice Leo con una gran sonrisa.</p><p>-¡Valdez! ¡Griego tenías que ser! – dice ruborizado el Beach Boy mientras chispas eléctricas recorren por su cabeza.</p><p>-¿Tienes novia? ¡Espera! ¿¡Dos!? Me has roto el corazón – bromea Alex mientras finge desmayarse como los actores de esas obras de teatro cutres.</p><p>-¿Lo ves? Dentro de poco… - dice Magnus mientras vuelve a su lectura. -No pierde el tiempo Octavian, tan Scott Pilgrim…</p><hr/><p>El resto del viaje siguió así, con el Escuadrón burlándose de la vida sentimental de Octavian. El Coronel Chase no hizo nada para detenerlos, solo seguía conduciendo. Con esa actitud, sería perfecto como vigilante del bús.</p><p>De pronto, el bus comienza a detenerse. Parecía que, el motor había fallado, salía humo del autobús. El resto del Escuadrón se levantan como si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica en el culo, comienzan a mirar a través de las ventanas del autobús.</p><p>-Oh genial. Menudo <em>plot twist</em> – dice Octavian mientras asoma la cabeza fuera de la ventana.</p><p>¿Qué había ahí afuera? Miro hacia afuera y lo único que veía era arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. También, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.</p><p>Nada peligroso, no era como si un gigante estuviese parado en la carretera, listo para darte la paliza de tu vida. No. Nada de eso. Solo un puesto de frutas.</p><p>La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca. Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.</p><p>-Por Júpiter, ¿me tomas el pelo? ¿No podían elegir un momento más oportuno? ¡Señoras, vayan al Blockbuster! – dice Jason mientras alza la jabalina desde la ventana.</p><p>-¡Ha salido <em>Batman Begins</em> en DVD con una calidad fantástica! ¡Vale, es un tirillas Christian Bale pero aún así mola la película! ¡El hombre del saco es la clave! – dice Leo</p><p>-¡Leo! ¡Spoilers! – dice Medionacido</p><p>-¡Pero si salió el año pasado, idiota! – dice Octavian mientras se da la vuelta desde la ventana y le grita a Peacemaker.</p><p>-¡Callaos ya! – dice el Coronel, levantado del asiento del conductor - ¡Todos afuera, ya! –</p><p>Eso sonaba muy Clint Eastwood. Todo el mundo accede y sale del autobús en menos de 5 segundos. Nada más salir hacia fuera, sentí como el sol pegaba fuerte para ser de día. Comencé a darme cuenta de lo incomodo que era usar un disfraz que solo te deja al descubierto la cara, ¿Cómo lo hacía Spider-Man para no sudar con ese disfraz?</p><p>-Seguidme. A las Parcas no les gusta que les ignoren – dice el Coronel Chase mientras carga su rifle.</p><p>Suerte que estábamos en una carretera de esas que nadie va apenas.</p><p>-Le toca pagar a usted Coronel Flag, dudo que <em>Prissy</em> o <em>Filthy Frankenstein</em> o yo tengamos algo de pasta. Ya sabes, cada mitología tiene su propia moneda – dice Alex mientras se acomoda el gorro.</p><p>-Recuérdame eso cuando quieras que vaya a una cita contigo, <em>Beetlejuice</em> – dice de brazos cruzados Octavian.</p><p>-Beatles por siempre, ¿no <em>Beach Boy</em>? – dice con una sonrisa burlona la Chica Boomerang.</p><p>Llegamos al puesto de frutas. Las señoras del puesto levantaron sus miradas por un segundo, solo para volver a continuar con su laboriosa tarea. El Coronel suspira.</p><p>-Encantado de verlas, señoritas. ¿A que se debe este repentino interés por nosotros? -</p><p>-El mortal que controla a los semidioses nos habla, hermanas – dice la tipa que hila los hilos.</p><p>-El mortal que desciende de los viejos nórdicos – dice la tipa que media el hilo.</p><p>-El mortal al que el amor desprecia. Ni la joven Atenea, ni aquella mortal permanecen a su lado. Dos veces el amor se fue, ¿habrá una tercera, hermanas? – dice la tipa que corta el hilo.</p><p>-El mortal que no puede ver a su hija. El mortal que no tiene familia – dicen la tres a la vez en un tono bastante tétrico.</p><p>El Coronel se tensa. Los ojos se movían muy rápido, aunque este tratará de mantenerse firme. Comienza a sacar una cartera de la cual, saca una moneda dorada con unas inscripciones raras.</p><p>-Un paquete de manzanas, por favor –</p><p>-Que valiente. – responde la mujer que mide el hilo. - ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres saber, mortal? –</p><p>-Sí. – responde decidido.</p><p>Las ancianas comienzan a mirarse entre ellas y a cuchichear.</p><p>-El peligro aguarda en vuestra búsqueda. Un peligro constante. La muerte camina entre vosotros. No importa cuanto trates de evitarlo, él te encontrará. Un destino mucho peor que el de todos los semidioses –</p><p>-¿Ya está? ¿Para eso nos detienes? ¿Ni siquiera un pequeño spoiler? –</p><p>Todo el mundo me mira cuando dije eso, el Coronel me mira con una mirada de "Cuidado, estas tipas son peores que tu profesora de matemáticas". Creo que la cagué.</p><p>-Ya deberías saberlo, hijo de Poseidón. Nosotras controlamos los hilos del Destino, a nosotras nos gusta ver un poco de acción. Merecemos unas vacaciones – responde la tipa que hilaba los hilos.</p><p>-¿Vosotras controláis el Destino? ¿Me podéis decir cómo está mi madre? – digo eso mientras aprieto un poco los puños.</p><p>-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo. Nosotras decidimos, no somos Oráculos, ni siquiera pequeñas aberraciones que tratan de controlar la profecía por su propia cuenta – dice la tipa que cortaba el hilo, miraba con asco a Octavian.</p><p>-No te preocupes, semidiós. Tu camino es grande, ya lo verás. Por suerte, nos habéis pillado con buen humor, os haremos un favor para que terminéis todo esto más rápido. Atropos, procede. -dice la tipa que medía el hilo.</p><p>Atropos corta el hilo. De pronto, se oye el sonido de una explosión. El viento y las cenizas me golpean a mí y al Escuadrón. El bús había explotado.</p><p>-Buena suerte, viajeros. Vuestro equipaje sigue intacto, no olvidéis darnos una ofrenda – dice con una sonrisa la anciana que media los hilos.</p><p>Aquello nos sorprendió a todos. Nos dejo con la boca abierta. Sentía ahora como el peligro estaba cada vez más cerca. Mirando al Escuadrón, el sentimiento era mutuo.</p><p>-Genial. En medio de la nada, a miles de kilómetros para llegar a Los Ángeles… sin ningún maldito vehículo – maldice Magnus mientras ve como el fuego devoraba el autobús.</p><p>-Encima dijo que el peligro nos aguarda y que esto solo es un favor para que acabemos rápido todo esto – respondo a Savant</p><p>-Estamos jodidos – responde una extraña voz la cual sonaba apagada. Era Ratcatcher.</p><p>-Solo nos queda una opción. Debemos ir a pie por el momento. Nueva Orleans esta solo a unos pasos. – dice el Coronel mientras bebe de una petaca que tenía en su bolsillo. – Es hora de irse, muchachos.</p><hr/><p>No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero algo sabía, me estaba muriendo de calor y los pies me dolían. Debíamos de parecer unos raritos si alguien nos viera en esta solitaria carretera. Volteo a mi alrededor y veo que Magnus no sudaba, ni siquiera le afectaba el calor. Octavian, básicamente lo mismo, supongo que ser descendiente de Apolo tiene sus ventajas. Alex y Leo estaban sosteniendo juntos un paraguas. ¿De donde lo habían sacado? ¿Será de los lunares de Leo?</p><p>Madre Rusia ni se inmutaba, seguía caminando, ella si que era el orgullo de Rusia.</p><p>Némesis, el tipo vestido de negro que parecía una especie de James Bond, iba al frente junto con el Coronel. Eran de la misma quinta, él tendría unos treinta y algo, pero se conservaba bien. ¿Qué habilidades tendría este tipo? ¿Por qué está en el Escuadrón?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ratcatcher estaba rojo. Se había quitado la chaqueta postapocalíptica y se la había atado a la cintura. Parecía como esos presos de las películas que se atan la cintura con la camiseta naranja mientras golpean las rocas como castigo. Era un veinteañero que, como el carcelero que custodiaba a <em>Paul Dano</em>, tenía cara de simpatizar con la heroína. Rubio, aunque flaco, sostenía una rata de la que, supongo yo, sería su amiga.</p><p>Fiddler, o el Violinista de la Muerte, seguía usando su máscara de Halloween y comenzó a tocar el violín, al menos el sabía tocar el violín, no sabéis como suena un violín cuando lo toca alguien que no tiene ni idea.</p><p>Medionacido (tengo que encontrarlo un apodo, es incomodo decir su nombre) iba a su bola. No le importaba el calor, ni siquiera llevando ese casco metálico.</p><p>-Peacemaker, tío, ¿Cómo puedes aguantar este calor con ese casco? –</p><p>-Soy un vikingo. Tengo una resistencia de hierro hasta que me comienzan a cortar en pedacitos. – responde Medionacido.</p><p>-Enséñame tu secreto, amigo. – le digo mientras me quito el sudor de mi frente con mi antebrazo.</p><p>Peacemaker se ríe y me sacude el pelo como si fuera su hermano menor. Mola, Robinson Crusoe me aprecia.</p><p>-¿Estáis viendo lo mismo que yo? – pregunta Jason mientras mira hacia un lado.</p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Ese pueblo del viejo oeste? Sí, lo veo – responde Leo mientras usa unos binoculares.</p><p>En efecto, era un pueblo. Pero no del viejo oeste, un pueblo que parecía estar anclado a los años 80.</p><p>-Que extraño, no parece que nadie viva allí. ¿Será este el regalito de las Parcas, Coronel Flag? – dice Leo, de nuevo, mirando a través de sus binoculares.</p><p>-Eso parece, Polka Dot Man. Mantengámonos unidos si queremos salir vivos de esta. –</p><p>-Esto… ¿Recuerdas que esas viejas nos dijeron que daba igual lo que hiciéramos, vamos a morir de todas formas? – dice Ratcatcher.</p><p>-Si, lo recuerdo, Ratcatcher. Venga, moveos, ahora – dice el Coronel mientras hace un ademán para que le sigamos.</p><p>¿Me creerías si te dijera que este pueblo era un pueblo fantasma?</p><p>No un pueblo fantasma de la era donde existían los vaqueros y John Wayne. No. Un pueblo que, al parecer, se parecía a Elm Street (los fans de Freddy Krueger me entenderán).</p><p>No había nadie en el lugar. Todo estaba polvoriento. Los coches, los bancos de asiento, hasta las ventanas de las tiendas. Era como si no hubiesen pasado alguna vez un trapo para quitar toda la sociedad.</p><p>-El <em>sueño americano</em> que murió – dice Madre Rusia con una sádica sonrisa mientras observa el lugar.</p><p>-¿Murió? ¡Esto es un patrimonio cultural! ¡Solo imagina la cantidad de juguetes gratis y de valor de coleccionista que habrá por aquí! – dice ToyMan, el chaval que usaba un cabezón de niño pequeño muy bizarro.</p><p>-¿A nadie le parece esto sospechoso? ¿Un pueblo fantasma anclado en el VHS? Lo normal, en este país, sería que fuese un pueblo de la era western pero, ¿esto? Cuesta creer que un pueblo de este calibre haya pasado desapercibido, estas cosas toman tiempo. – responde Octavian, la voz de la Razón.</p><p>-The Thinker tiene razón. Esto no cuadra. Tal vez esto sea la base de una comunidad de monstruos. – responde Nemesis.</p><p>¿Monstruos? Rayos, espero que no sean iguales a la señora Dodds.</p><p>-¿Beryl Grace nos visita esta semana? ¿Saluden a los años 80? – dice Magnus mientras mira el escaparate de una tienda.</p><p>Por alguna extraña razón, Jason se asombra y se voltea nervioso.</p><p>-Parece que este pueblo hizo una estrategia para atraer al público usando a famosos de la época. No querían morir como pueblo. Intentaban innovarse. – responde Savant.</p><p>-¿Ves hacia donde voy? Todo esto es muy extraño. – responde Octavian.</p><p>-Cierto. Debemos andar con mucho ojo. Será mejor que salgamos antes de aquí. Busquemos un buen vehículo y unas cuantas provisiones. – responde el Coronel.</p><p>-¿Provisiones? Coronel Flag, este lugar tiene como 30 años sin vida, la comida ya estará podrida. – responde Nemesis.</p><p>-Confía en mí, Nemesis. Algo me dice que lo que se esconde aquí, ha cuidado todo lo que hay aquí, incluso si tiene tanto polvo como el Inframundo. – responde el señor Chase con una mirada que me hacía recordar a alguien.</p><p>Todo el mundo se mira en plan "debes estar bromeando, ¿acaso quieres que muramos?" pero, al final, asienten.</p><p>-Será mejor que nos separemos en dos grupos. Uno ira por la comida y el otro en busca de algún vehículo. Nemesis, tú serás el segundo líder. -</p><hr/><p>Me toco ir con el grupo que debía encontrar un coche en condiciones.</p><p>Bueno, una furgoneta valía, bueno… cualquier cosa que permitiera llevar al Escuadrón a los Ángeles valía la pena.</p><p>Íbamos en el grupo: Jason, Leo, Medionacido, Kite Man (un chico que usaba una cometa como vehículo, sí, totalmente genial), el Coronel Flag, Fiddler, Sportsmaster y yo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lo malo de esta expedición es que no había un mapa de esos que aparecen en los parques de atracciones donde pone en rojo "TU ESTÁS AQUÍ". Íbamos dando palos de ciego, en busca de un taller que tuviera algún coche en condiciones.</p><p>De pronto, doblando una esquina, se encontraba un taller de motores que decía, con un cartel gigante "MOTORES MONOCLE" junto con la estatua de un muñeco que parecía ser sacado de la tienda de donuts de los Simpson.</p><p>-Bonito símbolo. Muy minimalista para mi gusto, pero mola – dice Leo mientras observa el logo del taller.</p><p>Era un taller grande. El tipo que fuera dueño de eso debía de ser un magnate en este pueblo. El logo era un ojo rojo enorme.</p><p>-Creo que ya lo encontramos, Coronel Flag – respondo yo.</p><p>-Okay, es hora de ir hacia el taller. Cubríos vuestras espaldas. – dice el Coronel mientras carga su rifle.</p><p>No tardamos mucho en llegar. Estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos. Cuando llegamos, fuimos recibidos por un cartel polvoriento que decía "20% DE DESCUENTO EN RUEDAS – REVISIÓN SIN COMPROMISO"</p><p>Que buenas ofertas. De seguro Gabe el Apestoso le gustaría ir a este lugar.</p><p>El lugar estaba compuesto por una entrada de coches que, supongo, estaban siendo arreglados, la cual estaba al aire libre (lo típico, los que habéis visto la película de Matilda me entenderéis). Al fondo, la tienda donde se arreglarían las piezas y se vendía todo ese tipo de cosa. ¿Qué? No soy mecánico, no controlo ese mundo.</p><p>-Ey, mirad esa furgoneta. Se parece a la Furgoneta del Misterio – dice Kite Man mientras señala una furgoneta verde.</p><p>-Polka Dot Man, revisa el motor – ordena el Coronel.</p><p>-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy negro? – responde Leo, intentando bromear.</p><p>-No, idiota. Tú no eres negro, eres el hijo de Hefesto – responde Jason de brazos cruzados.</p><p>-3 cuartas partes de lo mismo – dice Leo con una sonrisa muy "duende".</p><p>-Por Júpiter, debo dejar de que juntes con The Thinker, lo que nos faltaba ya… Tío, revisa el motor sino quieres que te envié vía FedEx hacia las novias de The Thinker –</p><p>Leo abre los ojos ante esa mención, se saca un lunar y corre hacia la furgoneta.</p><p>-Aprende esto, Jackson. Cualquier cosa que tenga The Thinker, sirve como amenaza. –</p><p>-Que galán, la Voz-de-la-Razón. Dioses, espero no toparme con ellas nunca – le respondo.</p><p>-También espero que ellas no se topen con él. Lo que le faltaba a este mundo, imagina los hijos de… Por Dios, no. – dice con cierta repulsión el señor Chase.</p><p>Leo había llegado ya a la furgoneta. Abre el capo y usa el lunar que se transforma en linterna, mira con mucha atención el interior de la furgoneta. Todo tranquilo hasta que oímos el sonido de una escopeta siendo cargada. Nos volteamos, solo para ver a un viejo que tenía la cara de un Red Neck. Un viejo que parecía ser Willem Dafoe, parecía ya que se estaba transformando en un cíclope de gran tamaño que llevaba una escopeta del tamaño de la boca de un tanque.</p><p>Atrás de él, transformándose y cubiertos en niebla verde, había otros ciclopes.</p><p>-¡No me jodas! – dice Kite Man.</p><p>-¡Lenguaje, niño! – gruñe el ciclope.</p><p>Los ciclopes de atrás se reían ante esa escena, no parecían muy listos.</p><p>-¡Robarle a un ciclope honrado! ¡Héroes tontos! ¡Hércules tenía más respeto! – responde el viejo mientras sacude su escopeta como si fuera un rifle.</p><p>-He oído que van a hacer una nueva serie de Hércules. Parece que Apolo lo va a interpretar – responde el ciclope de atrás.</p><p>-Luther, cállate. Estas interrumpiendo mi monologo. Además, nunca superaran al <em>Hércules rompe cráneos</em>. –</p><p>-Hércules, es mi hermano. ¿Acaso queréis matar al hermano de una estrella? – responde Javelin.</p><p>-¡Cállate, romano! ¡Vosotros héroes, vais a morir! ¡Esto es Estados Unidos! ¡No somos esos rojos comunistas de Rusia! ¡Chicos, apresadlos! – gruñe Dafoe.</p><p>Los ciclopes se acercan a paso lento, como si eso asustara. Vale, sí, asusta.</p><p>-¡Nemesis! ¡Nemesis! ¡Soy el Coronel Flag! ¡Estamos acorralados! – dice el Coronel a través de un pinganillo. Parece que nadie le responde. - ¿¡Nemesis?! ¡Por Hades!</p><p>Okay. Esto pinta mal. Papá, si me quieres, sálvame.</p><p>-Coronel, voy en busca de ayuda, ¡no me explote la cabeza! – dice Kite Man mientras activa su cometa y sale volando.</p><p>Pero eso fue inútil. Mientras Kite Man salía disparado hacia el cielo, el Abuelo Ciclope le dispara en la cabeza. Su cabeza parecía como si una piñata hubiese sido reventada. Lo último que se supo de Kite Man era que su cometa iba a la deriva, iba dando vueltas sin sentido hasta que choca contra un coche. Vaya factura nos espera.</p><p>Cada vez se acercaban más. El Coronel frunce su mirada y dispara el pie derecho del Abuelo Ciclope. El ciclope se agarra del pie mientras grita de dolor. El señor Chase corre contra él, disparando el otro pie. El ciclope cae de rodillas, los pies comenzaban a desprender cierto brillo dorado.</p><p>El señor Chase salta y le golpea la mandíbula al ciclope con mucha fuerza. El ciclope cae al suelo haciendo ruido.</p><p>-Maldito mortal… - gruñe el ciclope solo para que su cabeza fuese explotada en una nube dorada.</p><p>El Coronel había apuntado su rifle en su oreja y… ¡BOOM!</p><p>-El siguiente – dice el Coronel, imitando perfectamente a Clint Eastwood.</p><p>Los demás ciclopes observan sorprendidos la escena. Nos miran furiosos. Estaban cabreados. Muy cabreados.</p><p>-Hora de atacar, muchachos. – dice Jason mientras sostiene su jabalina.</p><p>-¡Síí! – grita eufórico Peacemaker</p><p>El resto asiente. Saco el bolígrafo del señor Brunner, listo para la acción, aunque estuviese cagado de miedo por dentro.</p><hr/><p>LISTA DE MIEMBROS DEL ESCUADRON SUICIDA</p><p>MISIÓN: RECUPERAR EL RAYO MAESTRO.</p><p>MISIÓN SECUNDARIA: ACABAR CON LOS CICLOPES Y CONSEGUIR UN VEHICULO</p><p>Jason Grace como Javelin</p><p>Leo Valdez como Polka Dot Man</p><p>Octavian como The Thinker (?)</p><p>Percy Jackson como Tempest</p><p>Magnus Chase como Savant (?)</p><p>Medionacido Gunderson como Peacemaker</p><p>Toyman (?)</p><p>Sportsmaster</p><p>The Fiddler</p><p>Rainbow Raider (?)</p><p>Alex Fierro como Captain Boomerang (?)</p><p>Mother Russia (?)</p><p>Nemesis (?)</p><p>Ratcatcher (?)</p><p>Kite Man (<strong>muerto</strong>)</p><p>Lista actualizada por Frederick Chase, alias Coronel Flag.</p><hr/><p>Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, decidmelo en los comentarios. Gracias.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Octavian y Alex VS Nazis</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Lunarcitos, pásame las palomitas</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Por las noches, veo a Gary Coleman en todos lados</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Magnus Chase (SAVANT)</strong>
</p><p>Hola. Mi nombre es Magnus Chase, tengo 11 años y estoy a punto de ser asesinado por unos neonazis que se supone que ya deberían saber que Hitler perdió.</p><p>Sí. Nazis. Oíste muy bien. ¿Sabes lo que es mejor? Que voy a morir de la forma más ridícula y políticamente incorrecta de la historia. Estaba encadenado en una estatua metálica de Hades (el dios del Inframundo, mitología griega) junto con Alex y Octavian, rumbo directo hacia un tanque de lava burbujeante. Lo peor de todo, es que nos habían disfrazado con un disfraz cutre de judío.</p><p>Ya sabes, nariz exageradamente afilada, una <em>kipah</em> en la cabeza junto a una peluca con rulos y unos cuernos y cola de demonio. Lo sé, parece una escena eliminada de Borat.</p><p>-Espero que las Parcas estén disfrutando de esto. Sería muy jodido que pidan una Versión Extendida –</p><p>-No seas marica, Maggie. Mira el lado bueno de las cosas. – dice Alex con una sonrisa que no me transmitía mucha confianza.</p><p>-¿Qué lado bueno tiene esto? – exclama algo furioso Octavian mientras intentaba usar sus poderes.</p><p>-Que vamos coger un buen tono de piel que ni las chicas de California tienen. – exclama orgullosa Alex.</p><p>-No me hables de California, <em>Boomer</em>. Fantástico, nunca volveré a Nueva Roma. – dice Octavian.</p><p>-Encima morirás virgen, al menos le habrás pedido unas fotos a tus novias –</p><p>Por el martillo de Thor, ¿Qué tan lento se mueve esta cosa?</p><p>-¡Por Júpiter, Alex! ¿Estás en tus días masculinos o qué? –</p><p>-Tranquilo <em>Beach Boy</em>, no estoy en mis días. Vaya mierda, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para matar a unos cuantos malos. – maldice Alex, a lo cual yo suspiro.</p><p>-Alex, somos los malos, al menos eso parece y por cierto, se te olvido un pequeño detalle sin importancia… ¡le arrancaste la nariz al líder nazi con uno de tus boomerangs mientras decías "¡Tengo tu nariz!" y bailabas <em>Billie Jean</em>! -</p><p>-¡Y así me lo paga! En vez de alegrarse por convertirlo en Voldemort, ¡va y nos mete acá por todo el morro! ¿Cuántos malos pueden decir con total confianza que son Lord Voldemort? ¡Sería la envidia del mundo! ¡Sus soldados no serían unos simples nazis, ¡serían mortifagos! –</p><p>-<em>Beetlejuice</em>, ¡no entendiste nada de Harry Potter! Además, ¡no nombres al fandom enemigo! – genial, hablo la voz de la razón.</p><p>-¿Enserio vamos a pasar nuestros últimos ratos de vida hablando de Harry Potter? ¡Gokú le gana! –</p><p>El calor aumentaba y la lava parecía que siguiera burbujeando con más fuerza.</p><p>-Sois unos malditos suertudos. Vosotros iréis al Valhalla y yo… con suerte iré a los Campos de Asfódelo. ¿Es demasiado tarde para cambiar de mitología? –</p><p>-Muchas gracias <em>Han</em>. Eso si que es un mensaje muy motivador. –</p><p>-No te preocupes, Filthy Han. Si los cristianos pueden convertir a la gente, ¿por qué no Loki? Octavian, ¿aceptas a Loki como tu señor y salvador…? –</p><p>-¡Alex! – le grito pero era inútil, esos dos ya estaban en su propio mundo.</p><p>Al menos Octavian se va a ahorrar la parte del bautismo.</p><p>Bueno, he tenido una buena… no. Al menos he vivido mi vida, aunque sea por corto tiempo. Tampoco es el fin, Odín tiene una relación diplomática con el Escuadrón Suicida. Medionacido es un claro ejemplo. De seguro iremos al Valhalla aunque sea de la manera más dolorosa.</p><p>Supongo que esto es un… Hasta Luego.</p><hr/><p>-¡Por las barbas de Odín! – grita Alex.</p><p>La cabeza me daba vueltas como si me hubieran despertado de un sueño profundo, lo normal sería que a cualquiera los despertasen con una alarma, pero yo tengo la suerte de que me despierte Alex con sus gritos. A veces olvido que los hijos de Loki tienen la gran habilidad de tocar mucho los huevos. Estarás pensando <em>Venga Magnus, no puedes ser tan cruel</em>. ¿Quieres saber lo que es cruel? Que tu vecino de la celda de enfrente te despierte usando sus poderes de metamorfosis todas las mañanas, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero, Loki es el maestro del disfraz…</p><p>-¡Gary Coleman! ¡No! ¡Otro Gary Coleman! ¡Y otro! ¡Y otro! ¡Esta es la Tierra de los Gary Coleman! – grita Alex mientras observa con horror el lugar donde estábamos ahora mismo.</p><p>Ahora lo recuerdo, estoy muerto… ¿Esto es el Valhalla? No, <em>Peacemaker</em> me hizo un boceto bien detallado de como era el Valhalla.</p><p>-Thinker, explícanos donde estamos. Dudo que estemos haciendo cola para hacer un casting para un anuncio de cereales. –</p><p>Sí. Casting. Me oiste bien. <em>¡Oh, Magnus! ¿Cómo has llegado a tan brillante deducción?</em> Bien, querido lector, llegue a esa conclusión porque estábamos sentados Alex, Octavian y yo en unos asientos que parecían ser sacados de la sala de espera de un hospital, rodeados de un montón de niños que también estaban sentados mientras hacían cola. Sí, niños. No, esto no parece lo que tu estás pensando. Parecían niños que intentaban entrar al mundo del estrellato por las pintas que llevaban, desde puritanos del 1700 hasta niños que parecían ser sacados de una mala película de los años 50. Además, dudo que estos niños estuvieran aquí por un anuncio ya que… bueno, estábamos muertos.</p><p>-Estamos en los estudios de grabación DOA. Una de las entradas principales al Inframundo. Parece que no estamos en el Valhalla, me siento estafado Boomerang. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí, esta es la entrada al Inframundo si la palmas. Para entrar al Inframundo debes pagar un billete ya que Caronte es muy tacaño, si no tienes dinero pues… te toca esperar. – dice eso ultimo Octavian mientras le da una rápida mirada al entorno.</p><p>-¿Te enseñaron eso en el Campamento ese de los romanos? – le pregunto.</p><p>-Sí. ¿Qué clase de emperador romano sería si no estudiara la historia del mundo? – suelta el ex augur con arrogancia, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.</p><p>-Okay, eso está muy bien pero… Maggie y yo somos nórdicos, ¿Por qué estamos en la antesala del infierno griego? – pregunta Alex mientras mira con horror a los Gary Coleman.</p><p>-¡Inframundo! – exclama furioso Octavian.</p><p>-¡Bueno, tu me entendiste! –</p><p>-Okay, está bien. Bueno, tal parece que la hipótesis de que iríais al Valhalla era incorrecta. Teníais que hacer algo heroico antes de morir. ¡Ja! ¡Nórdicos! – rie Octavian, soltando su ego de superioridad romana. Menudo encanto. -Es improbable que dos nórdicos como vosotros hayáis acabado aquí, lo que me lleva a pensar que… un dios haya permitido todo esto. ¿Señor Odín? No es necesario que se esconda. –</p><p>De repente, un señor que estaba hablando con quien se suponía que era Caronte se da la vuelta. Era un hombre con el torso barril y brazos enormes, tenía el pelo gris muy corto, llevaba una barba que estaba cortada para acentuar su cara, dándole un aura endurecida y desgastada. Llevaba un parche en donde se suponía que tenia que estar su ojo izquierdo. Parecía un oso furioso pero dicha imagen se rompía con la camiseta que llevaba, una camiseta propia de un hotel, llevaba un polo de manga el cual tenía estampado el nombre del hotel Valhalla junto con una espada enorme colgando a su lado. Era Odín. Octavian tenia razón.</p><p>-Con que este es el Escuadrón Suicida. Encantado de conoceros, soy Odín, dios de la sabiduría, la poesía, la guerra, la muerte, la adivinación, la magia, rey de Asgard y patrocinador del Escuadrón Suicida. –</p><hr/><p>Viajar por el rio Estigia es fantástico. Surcar un rio que parece hecho de petróleo, un rio que parecía ser el rio mas contaminado del mundo. Repleto de basura, muñecos de plástico, diplomas, huesos… vamos, la miseria humana. Viajar por el rio de los sueños frustrados era un privilegio…</p><p>Al menos, como este rio estaba contaminado; Alex, Octavian y yo nos quitamos los disfraces de estereotipo de judío y los tiramos por el rio.</p><p>-Es un gusto conocer al sobrino del Coronel Flag. Dile a tu tío que la próxima vez le ganare al Twister. – decía Odín mientras remaba una barca al estilo de Venecia. – Por cierto, ¿Cómo anda tu tío, Magnus?</p><p>-Oh… Gracias, señor -le digo. – Pues anda bien dentro de lo que cabe. Peleando todavía con su exmujer y supongo que tratando de escapar de unos nazis mientras intenta junto con el Escuadrón evitar el fin del mundo. Ah, también algo preocupado con toparse con mi prima, si ella ve como está el ahora… Dudo que lo perdone. Supongo que… Nada fuera de lo normal.</p><p>El semblante de Odin se torno algo mas serio tipo Batman ante la mención de la vida personal de mi tío. La vida personal de la familia Chase es caótica, es como si atrajéramos la mala suerte o algo así. Es muy jodido la verdad.</p><p>-Señor Odín, ¿podría saberse por qué nos esta haciendo este recorrido por el Inframundo? – dice Octavian, sacando a Odín de sus pensamientos.</p><p>-Como dirías tu joven Octavian, ¡spoilers! Solo puedo decir que estoy dando un pequeño empujón involuntario para que vuestra misión salga bien. –</p><p>-¿No sería más fácil que nos dijera el final? Nos ahorraríamos muchos disgustos. – suelta Alex.</p><p>-Lo siento hija de Loki. Estoy atado de pies manos. Como recordaras, no somos la única mitología. Si interfiriéramos directamente en otro panteón, se produciría una guerra terrible. Si los Olímpicos ya tienen un lio entre sus contrapartes griegas y romanas, imagínalos contra otro panteón. No, no hace falta enloquecer más de la cuenta a Zeus. Pero nada me impide ayudaros a escapar del Inframundo y ver por vuestra propia cuenta quien es el ladrón del Rayo. – suelta Odín con una sonrisa paternal.</p><p>-Disculpe señor Odin, tengo una pequeña duda – suelta Octavian mientras hacia un gesto con la mano.</p><p>-Eres libre de preguntar, romano. Todas vuestras preguntas serán resueltas hasta que lleguemos a la otra orilla. –</p><p>-¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde se encuentra Dédalo o los Libros Sibilinos? Espera, eso no, ah sí, ¿Cómo planeas que nosotros salgamos del Inframundo si Tanatos o Letus custodia las puertas de la muerte? –</p><p>Alex golpea con el codo a Octavian, dándole una sonrisa de Sé por qué preguntas eso lo cual hace sonrojar al ex augur. Hasta Odín parecía saber por que lo preguntaba, guiñándole el único ojo que tenía.</p><p>Rayos, tenia razón Octavian. ¿Luchar con un dios? ¡Eso si que es otro nivel!</p><p>-Ah Dédalo, buen tipo, nos ayudo en su momento en el Hotel Valhalla. Chico, no esta en el Inframundo, te recomendaría que lo buscaras en su obra maestra. ¿Libros Sibilinos? Estás muy cerca, pero lo tienes que buscar por ti mismo, te recomendaría que llevases insecticida. Y con Tanatos… ¿no sois el Escuadrón Suicida? Ahora muchachos, ¿me podéis contar como habéis muerto? Alex, empieza por favor. –</p><hr/><p>(LO SIGUIENTE QUE VAIS A VER ES UNA REPRESENTACION DE COMO OCURRIO TODA ESTA MOVIDA ANTES DE NUESTRA MUERTE. DECIDI OMITIR EL DISCURSO DE ALEX PORQUE SI LO CUENTA ELLA… ESPERO QUE ME ENTENDAIS. ATTE. MAGNUS CHASE)</p><p>
  <em>Después que nos separásemos del Coronel Chase; Captain Boomerang, Thinker, Toyman, Rainbow Raider, Ratcatcher, Mother Russia y yo, íbamos comandados por Némesis en busca de provisiones para continuar con la búsqueda del rayo maestro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llegamos a un centro comercial abandonado que estaba algo destrozado, lo cual me llamaba la atención ya que los demás negocios estaban pulcros y bien cuidados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Raider, enciende la luz. – ordena Némesis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rainbow Raider se acomoda las gafas y emite a través de sus ojos una luz amarillenta que servía de linterna. Él observaba el lugar en busca de algún mapa del recinto hasta que dio con un cartel que indicaba los negocios de cada piso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Planta baja. Walmart. –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Un Walmart en una planta baja? ¿Es eso posible? – dice Toyman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Muchos negocios tienen ideas raras para expandirse. Tontos americanos. – maldice Mother Russia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Oh genial, hablo el mejor sistema económico del mundo. – le responde Octavian, ganándose una mirada de muerte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Qué dijiste, rata romana fascista de alcantarilla? – dice ella mientras agarra un trozo de hormigón que había en el suelo y lo parte frente a Octavian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Tienes algún problema con las ratas? – dice en un tono amenazador Ratcatcher.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Medusa se las come fácilmente. – rie Mother Russia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ratcatcher sisea enfadado como si fuera Harry Potter solo que, en vez de llamar serpientes, invoca a un montón de ratas que se amotinan contra la comunista de hierro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Ya! ¡Suficiente! ¡Mother Russia sigue así y te vuelo la cabeza! – dice Némesis mientras alza el mando que activaba las bombas de nuestras cabezas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡No tiene huevos, maricón! – murmura ella mientras se aleja.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Atrevete. Ratcatcher, si pudieras hacer el favor de que tus ratas nos acompañasen. – suelta, a lo cual Ratcatcher asiente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Némesis se guarda el mando mientras ordena entrar en el Walmart del misterio. Bajamos por unas escaleras mecánicas que se encontraban sin funcionar, agarrando polvo como único motivo de existencia. Bajamos hasta llegar al Walmart, el cual tenia las puertas abiertas. Rainbow Raider nos iluminaba el camino, revelando el interior del Walmart el cual estaba increíblemente ordenado. Algo no cuadraba, debíamos estar alerta. Muy alerta…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De pronto, las ratas de Ratcatcher comenzaron a emitir unos grititos de peligro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Es una trampa! -grita él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Intenta escapar pero las puertas se cierran bajo una cortina metálica que usaría el Gobierno para sus datos mas secretos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Mierda! – grita él mientras golpea la pared metálica.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Todo el grupo se pone en posición de ataque. De repente, las luces se encienden, comenzando a parpadear, se escuchaban sonidos de pisadas como de marcha militar. En cuestión de segundos, un grupo armado se encontraba al frente, apuntándonos con rifles de asalto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-NAZIS – soltamos todos al unisono.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿No se suponía que los nazis se habían extinguido? Muro de Berlín, ¿hola?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tipos vestidos de la Alemania Nazi, comandados por un tipo que resultaba tener como 20 años pero que era clavado a Hitler. Iba vestido como un alto mando, pero llevaba una chaqueta muy larga que parecía una capa, sobre su rostro había rastros de cicatrices, como si un águila le hubiera clavado una cruz pirata con sus garras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Enemigos yanquis, rusos y latinos! ¡Compañía, apresadlos por el bien de una nueva Alemania y por nuestro fuhrer, Adolf Hitler! – grita el mini Hitler.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Corred! – grita Toyman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las balas comenzaron a salir, el Escuadrón trataba de detener a estos tipos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toyman lanzaba cajitas de regalo de sus bolsillos, los cuales explotaban, asombrando al Ejército nazi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Creías que los nazis iban a quedarse ahí quietos? Son nazis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Octavian usaba sus poderes telequinéticos para mover los objetos de la tienda y lanzárselos contra ellos. Ratcatcher en cambio uso sus ratas para destripar a estos tipos, no es broma, las ratas saltaban y comenzaban a comerse los ojos y los rostros de los nazis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Camarada! ¡Ayuda! – grita uno, solo para ser disparado en la cabeza, matándolo a el y a la rata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Pero que clase de Ejercito es este! ¡Camaradas, al ataque! – grita mini Hitler.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex, Nemesis y yo nos escondíamos detrás de unos estantes, disparando cada vez que teníamos oportunidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Maggie! ¡Tengo una idea! – grita Alex mientras señala unos carritos de la compra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Debes estar bromeando! – le grito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yo os cubro – dice Némesis mientras sale y dispara a un extintor, neutralizando por un rato a nuestros atacantes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al cabo de un rato, estaba yo en un carrito empujado por Alex mientras tiraba estanterías y lanzaba boomerangs cuya fabricación debería ser ilegal en este país.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Bomba de cañón! – grita Alex mientras me empuja contra un frente nazi que estaba en la sección de juguetes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No lo vieron venir, el carrito choco, dándome la suficiente fuerza para lanzar y disparar a varios nazis. Si me viese mi madre…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Logre aterrizar bien. Un disparo a la cabeza a uno, unas cuantas roturas de huesos, unos cuantos cuellos rotos, unos cuantos escudos humanos…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Como en los viejos tiempos…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero no era suficiente, cada vez venían más. ¿Cuántos nazis albergaba esta ciudad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Plutón, danos fuerzas! – grita mini Hitler mientras trata de disparar a Alex.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boomerang iba como un guepardo, descuartizando a cualquiera con sus boomerangs afilados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De pronto, Mother Russia agarra una estantería y la estampa apuntando al líder nazi. El chico Hitler logra por los pelos esquivarlo, pero no pudo prevenir otro ataque. Un boomerang afilado venia velozmente contra él, rebanándole la nariz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Toma esa Voldemort! – grita Alex.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esta chica no era normal. ¿En qué estaba pensando Loki cuando la concibió?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Billie Jean…! – canta Alex mientras baila y mata a todo que estuviese en su camino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡GUARDIAS! ¡MATADLOS! ¡VENID DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! ¡TRAIGAN A LOS CICLOPES! –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh mierda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cada vez era más imposible seguir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Venían ciclopes con una porra de madera que tenía el símbolo nazi. Uno de ellos agarro a Toyman y le arranca de un mordisco la mitad de su cuerpo. De pronto, el ciclope explota en una lluvia dorada. Nemesis había activado la bomba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh mierda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Otro vino contra Mother Russia y le golpea con la porra a ella, pero ella detiene el impacto. El ciclope hacia más fuerza para aplastar a la mujer rusa, pero ella se negaba, de pronto otro ciclope viene desde atrás y agarra a Mother Russia. Golpeándola contra el suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Una verdadera hembra! – dice el Ciclope mientras se quita los pantalones, mostrando algo que solo recordare en mis pesadillas. No hace falta entrar en detalles, solo puedo decir que ambos lo estaban disfrutando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Octavian usaba sus telequinesis para reventar las cabezas de los ciclopes, pero fue golpeado por un soldado en la nuca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rainbow Raider… un ciclope le había reventado de una palmada la cabeza como si fuera una pelota de ping pong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Némesis había sido apresado, al menos lo habían noqueado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boomerang pues también había sido noqueada, siendo entregada hacia el líder nazi quien no paraba de sonreír como un psicópata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo quedaba yo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las balas se me agotaban.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era yo contra un ejército.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pronto me neutralizaron…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡No! ¡No lo matéis! ¡Tiene rasgos arios! ¡Merece una muerte mejor! – suelta mini Hitler sin nariz, sosteniendo un boomerang ensangrentado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo único que recuerdo es un fuerte golpe en la nuca y después todo se volvió oscuridad.</em>
</p><hr/><p>-Y así termino todo. Nos despertamos, nos dieron una sesión de golpes mientras estábamos en Ciudad Nazi, luego nos ofrecieron en sacrificio a Plutón por ser un dolor en el culo. Ya está. – resume Alex mientras llegábamos a la orilla.</p><p>Odín estaba algo sorprendido. Supongo que no se esperaba algo así, bueno, nadie se esperaba algo así. Él solo se limita a suspirar y a decirnos unas cuantas instrucciones.</p><p>-Id al Palacio de Hades. Vereis quien es el verdadero ladrón. Después id a donde Tanatos. Buena suerte, Escuadrón Suicida. La necesitareis. – dice Odin mientras se da la vuelta y se desvanece en una luz brillante.</p><p>-Estamos jodidos. – suelta Octavian.</p><p>Qué razón tienes, amigo.</p><hr/><p>LISTA DE MIEMBROS DEL ESCUADRON SUICIDA</p><p>MISIÓN: RECUPERAR EL RAYO MAESTRO.</p><p>MISIÓN SECUNDARIA: IR AL PALACIO DE HADES Y DESPUES IR DONDE TANATOS PARA SALIR DEL INFRAMUNDO</p><p>Jason Grace como Javelin</p><p>Leo Valdez como Polka Dot Man</p><p>Octavian como The Thinker (<strong>ALMA</strong>)</p><p>Percy Jackson como Tempest</p><p>Magnus Chase como Savant (<strong>ALMA</strong>)</p><p>Medionacido Gunderson como Peacemaker</p><p>Toyman (<strong>MUERTO</strong>)</p><p>Sportsmaster</p><p>The Fiddler</p><p>Rainbow Raider (<strong>MUERTO</strong>)</p><p>Alex Fierro como Captain Boomerang (<strong>ALMA</strong>)</p><p>Mother Russia (?)</p><p>Nemesis (<strong>VIVO</strong>)</p><p>Ratcatcher (<strong>VIVO</strong>)</p><p>Kite Man</p><p>Lista actualizada por Magnus Chase, alias Savant</p><hr/><p>ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. SI ES ASÍ, DECIDMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>